los muertos vuelven a la vida
by miharu vargas
Summary: Los hermanos Vargas habían comprado una casa que les esforzó tanto en arreglar a su gusto, hasta la noche en que fallecen asesinados.Meses después de la tragedia estaban los espíritus de los dos jóvenes, cuando llegan cuatro amigos que habían comprado la casa, aunque dos de ellos hacen lo imposible para hacer que los dos vargas vuelvan a la vida. contiene itacest,spamano y gerita
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Estaban Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, frente a la que seria su futura casa, ambos de 23 y 22 años respectivamente, los hermanos se miraban con una sonrisa y observaban la casa que estaba frente a ellos.

-Bien Feli… vamos a llamar a la corredora de propiedades que esta a cargo de esta casa- Lovino sonríe sin dejar de observar al menor.

-Ve~ si fratello – responde Feliciano, sacando su celular para marcar al numero.

Feliciano le pasa a su hermano el móvil y poder repactar la compra de aquella casa que seria su hogar ya que se habían querido independizarse de sus padres.

Una vez que ya habían tenido ya la compra hecha y la casa era legalmente suya, la arreglaron a su manera, pintándola por fuera con un tono blanco y arreglando el interior con todos sus muebles, teniendo hasta un huerto que Lovino se esforzó tanto en construir, todo era perfecto hasta cierta noche. Feliciano escucho unos ruidos en el primer piso y comenzó a mover a su hermano, este despertándose le mira.

-Que sucede Feliciano?- Lovino reacciona abriendo sus ojos para mirar al menor.

-Parece que hay alguien abajo-Feliciano responde un poco asustado.

-Tranquilo yo voy a ver…-Dice Lovino acariciándole el cabello levemente.

Lovino se levanta, colocándose unos jeans y una camisa negra, baja y ve a un hombre de unos 30 años que escapaba de la policía ya que era un asesino en serie buscado en todo el país, sin previo aviso Lovino furioso con aquella presencia baja los últimos peldaños de la escalera para enfrentarse al hombre.

-QUE MIERDA HACES ACA BASTARDO?! – Lovino molesto con la presencia, sin percatarse de que su vida corría riesgo en ese momento.

-CALLATE NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES – con voz autoritaria le responde el hombre al joven italiano.

-Tsk… es mi casa idiota sale de acá – Lovino mas molesto, y aun sin percatarse de que su hermano menor estaba bajando la escalera.

-Jeje…. Cállate de una vez!- El hombre molesto ante el Joven mayor que no le hacia caso, se acerca sacando una cuchilla y enterrándolo en el cuerpo de este.

Lovino cae al suelo ante el corte propinado y otras estocadas en su cuerpo, ante la atenta mirada de Feliciano que miraba asustado la escena en que su hermano resultaba gravemente herido, baja rápidamente lo que le restaba de escalera, acercándose al cuerpo de su hermano que ya estaba rodeado en un charco de sangre.

-Idiota, mira lo que le hiciste a mi fratello – furioso y triste Feliciano trata de mover al mayor para que se moviera.

-Fe….li….cia….no….co…rre –Alcanza a decir Lovino con la poca y nada de vida que le quedaba.

-Ve~! No pienso dejarte aquí-Feliciano llora al ver a su hermano en tal estado, ante la mirada del asesino.

-No pienso dejarte aquí~ jejeje que cosa tan pobre – El hombre se burla del menor de los italianos- Es mejor que acompañes a tu hermano al infierno!

El hombre toma el cuchillo con el que había asesinado a Lovino y se lo lanza a Feliciano, llegándole justo en el pecho, este cae de rodillas junto al cuerpo ya inerte de Lovino, y sin dejar de mirar a su asesino que se burlaba de ambos. El hombre se acerca al menor y le quita la cuchilla del pecho donde lo tenia clavado, a su vez dejando a los dos y corre como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

-Fratello…. Hermanito respóndeme….-lloraba Feliciano mientras se dejaba caer a un lado del cuerpo de su hermano, alcanzando a entrelazar su mano con la fría y mortificada mano del mayor, falleciendo a su lado mientras que el charco de sangre crecía a alrededor de ambos cuerpos.

Pasaron los días, y la madre de ambos italianos los había ido a visitar, comienza a tocar la puerta al notar que no había bullicio, pero había luz y la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asoma encontrándose con la horrible escena, encontrando los cuerpos de sus hijos tendidos en el suelo donde estaba el charco de sangre que ya a estas alturas estaba seca, la madre comenzó a llorar desconsolada al verlos tendidos sin ninguna reacción.

-No puede ser que haya pasado esto-decía entre sollozos la madre de ambos italianos- Tengo que llamar a mi esposo y a su nonno….-se sienta aun llorando a marcar el numero de su marido y su padre.

Al lado de los cuerpos estaban los espíritus de los jóvenes, ambos con expresión triste al ver a su madre llorando, nunca le habían visto así y eso les hacia mal, Lovino da un suspiro, se mueve y busca una hoja de papel y un marcador dejándole un mensaje en este para después dejarlo caer a un lado de donde se encontraba su madre.

-"Tranquila mía mamma, te queremos….no importa en que estado nos encontremos estamos tranquilos, ah y Feliciano te manda saludos….No queremos verte llorando perfavore nos esta haciendo mal verte así. Te quiere Lovino y Feliciano" – El fallecido espíritu de Lovino se mueve alrededor de su madre, mirándole atentamente.

La mujer al leer aquella nota, suspira al ver que era la letra de su hijo mayor, el grosero y insultador que a veces le hacia rabiar pero aun así lo quería por su manera de ser y como podía ser amable cuando quería, sabia que están hay lo supo cuando leyó la nota. Feliciano estaba al otro lado de su madre al igual que Lovino, ambos la miraban preocupados.

-Lovino, Feliciano… no llorare mis niños…. ¿donde están?- la mujer se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal de que sus hijos estaban bien.

-Fratello~ hagámonos notar ante nuestra mamma~ - Sonríe un fallecido Feliciano, mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Si Feli….-Lovino se levanta de al lado de su madre y va a buscar una hoja al segundo piso, se escuchaban resonar los zapatos que llevaba en las escaleras, haciendo que su madre girara su cabeza hacia la escalera, el mayor baja sentándose en la mesita de centro que tenia entre el sofá.

-"Mamma estamos a tu lado, Feliciano quiere abrazarte al igual que yo, pero antes de que me olvide… vez ya la casa esta vacía…. Y queremos que tu decidas que hacer con ella…."-Lovino una vez que escribe su nota la gira para que la vea su madre.

-Hijos pueden abrazarme si quieren…-Su madre les sonríe, haciendo que los podía ver.

-Madre te queremos-se escucha las voces de los hermanos, haciendo reaccionar a su madre, con el abrazo que ambos le daban.

Al momento después llegaba el padre y el abuelo de los italianos, al ver a la mujer sentada en el sofá, mueven la vista encontrándose con la horrorosa escena que se presentaba, el abuelo desesperado llama a la policía mientras el padre se iba a acercar a ver los cuerpos de sus hijos en el suelo.

-No puede ser quien diavolo hizo esto?!-molesto el padre tratando de aguantar la furia y el llanto que le golpeaba para salir.

-Tranquilo…hable con los chicos me dijeron que estaban bien-le dice la mujer a su esposo.

-No puedes hablar con los muertos por un demonio!- la desesperación del hombre era evidente.

En un instante llega la policía y al ver la escena y a los padres y al abuelo hay tratan de calmarlos, llevándoselos hacia la calle.

Meses después ese caso no fue resuelto y los padres decidieron vender la casa, y la madre se dedico a limpiar, la casa como debía y al momento de llegar a la mancha de sangre la comenzó a limpiar pero esta no salía con nada así que le puso una alfombra para taparla, ella entre veces sentía unos brazos que la rodeaban y unos labios que le besaban una mejilla, eran los dos jóvenes que seguían en la casa no en cuerpo solo en alma.

Al terminar de limpiar sale hacia el jardín y ve lo que había echo Lovino con este, un bello huerto con tomates y varias flores de colores, vuelve a entrar, suspira y piensa "Todo esto fue lo que mis pequeños hicieron solos" sonríe, y sale hacia la calle y ve a cuatro jóvenes con sus maletas y cosas, la miraban atentos y ella se acerco, a veces sin dejar de mirar las ventanas de la que era la casa de sus hijos.

-Ciao ustedes son los que compraron esta casa?-sonríe amable la mujer italiana.

-Si nosotros somos~ - contesta un chico de descendencia española.

-Nos presentamos señora, Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, este de acá es Gilbert Beilchmist-el francés apunta a un joven de ojos rojizos y pelo platino-El que esta a mi otro lado es Antonio Fernández Carriedo-apunta a un Español de pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes- y ese jovencito de cabello rubio es hermano de Gilbert el se llama Ludwig Beilchmist~ -termina de decir el francés mientras apuntaba a un joven rubio de ojos celestes.

-Bene, aquí tienen las llaves… ah pero perfavore no saquen nada de lo que hay ahí si?-sonríe amable la mujer mientras ve las sombras que se notaban en la ventana.

-Por que no podemos-pregunta Ludwig, con un semblante serio mientras comenzaba a buscar con la vista hacia donde miraba la mujer.

-ah eso es por que le pertenecía a mis dos hijos…-da un suspiro la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y que les paso a sus hijos?- le pregunta Antonio al notar una sombra por una ventana-Wow que fue eso?

-Ellos….-vuelve la mujer a fijar su miraba en los cuatro jóvenes-Fueron asesinados…-dice secamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción y que dejo a los jóvenes blancos como papel.

-Como?! Asesinato-Gilbert traga saliva un poco asustado con la reacción de la mujer.

-Pero no pasa nada ellos están bien-sonríe nuevamente la mujer, cosa que a los jóvenes les dio un poco de miedo el cambio de emociones de esta.

-Como esta usted tan segura de eso?-pregunta Ludwig tratando de seguir con su semblante serio.

-Ah mi Lovino me lo dijo~ y mi Feliciano como siempre me deja un obsequio- La mujer muestra una pequeña cajita que tenia el nombre de ambos.

-aah…-los cuatro se miran entre si como diciéndose "esta señora esta loca por la perdida".

Desde adentro Lovino y Feliciano, sonríen se mueven de un lado a otro para ver la reacción de esos jóvenes que llegaban a su hogar.

-Ne~ fratello nos vamos a entretener~-Feliciano mira a su hermano fallecido, mientras se acariciaba el pecho donde tenia el corte.

-Si Feli~ esto será muy bueno- Lovino ríe, resonando su risa por toda la casa, se topaba las estocadas de su cuerpo y el corte de su cuello.


	2. cap 1 entrada a un hogar en pena

**1 cap : Entrada a un hogar en pena.**

Antonio, Ludwig, Francis y Gilbert miraban atentos a la casa, despiden a la mujer que había salido de esta aunque antes de que desapareciera a la lejanía.

-Oigan…vendré entre veces porque debo arreglar algunas cosas que Lovino y Feliciano me dejan siempre así que no se preocupen si me ven-dice la mujer antes de marcharse.

-Si señora, hasta luego-suspiran los cuatro volviendo sus rostros hacia la casa.

Los cuatro jóvenes entran con cuidado y con un poco de miedo, al estar ya en el living, quedan mirando a su alrededor, Antonio mira a un lado fijándose en una nota que había sido escrita por Lovino en ese instante.

-"Así que ustedes son los dueños de nuestra casa" – se leía la nota, al momento de Antonio sentía un frió a su alrededor.

-Pe-pero que es esto?-un poco asustado el español mientras se queda un poco espantado viendo la nota.

-Es una nota, no hace gran cosa…-Dice Ludwig ya recuperando su semblante serio.

-capaz es la señora que esta loca que nos hizo esta broma de mal gusto.-dice Gilbert apoyando a su hermano menor.

Lovino y Feliciano fruncen el ceño a escuchar que habían tratado a su madre como loca, se mueven hacia la meza, Lovino toma el marcador y la hoja y escribe con furia haciendo rechinar el marcador, los cuatro jóvenes quedan espantados al ver como el marcador escribía pero no había nadie en ese lugar, después la hoja se levanta haciendo que los otros la vean, al mismo instante que Feliciano reía, escuchándose su risita en la casa.

-"No traten a mi madre de loca, ella es bien cuerda, cuarteto de idiotas"-una vez que los otros la leen la hoja se arruga arrojándose al basurero.

-jajaja Gilbert en serio hiciste enojar a ese espíritu ~ -dice Francis riendo.

-Ca-cállate no me dan miedo unos simple fantasmas-responde Gilbert frunciendo el seño aun un poco asustado.

-Ne~ oigan me dicen sus nombres?-Antonio comienza a mirar hacia cualquier lado buscando respuesta.

-No te van a hablar Toño~ - le responde Francis, observando a su amigo.

Una hoja vuela alrededor del español, y este al verla trata de tomarla y una risita se escucha a su alrededor, bajo la mirada atenta de Lovino que yacía sentado en la meza haciendo que su presencia se comenzara notarse, haciéndose visible a los cuatro jóvenes.

-"Yo soy el mayor Lovino Vargas y mi hermano menor es Feliciano Vargas, el esta jugando con la hoja y yo estoy sentado en la meza no pueden ser tan ciegos en todo caso" – la nota paro y una figura se comienza a hacer visible, el menor de los vargas se coloca a un lado de su hermano que igual se hacia visible.

-Haber que era verdad lo que decía la mujer!-un poco mas asustado Gilbert mira a ambos jóvenes.

Antonio queda perdido en la mirada del mayor de los Vargas, en sus ojos color café chocolate, se acerca, mientras que Lovino se coloca adelante protegiendo a su hermano menor. Francis se da cuenta de que su amigo hispano quería tocar al espíritu y le pesca del cuello de la camisa para alejarlo.

-Que Francis?, ¡no hagas eso!-Dice Antonio al ser sacado de su trancé de sentir al espíritu.

-Estas loco o que, se nota que no quiere que te acerques a su hermano – le responde Francis mirando a los dos jóvenes espíritus que estaban frente a ellos.

Ludwig a su lado queda parcialmente quieto y se acerca un poco a ambos espíritus, para ver mejor sus estados, y pudo visualizar los ojos ámbar del menor y los ojos chocolates del mayor, al igual como estaban vestidos el menor con una camisa blanca a rayas mientras que el mayor con una camisa negra, ambos de jeans negros. Pero lo que le dio un poco de susto fue ver los cortes que estos tenían por todo el cuerpo.

-Cual de ustedes es Lovino y cual Feliciano?-Ludwig pregunta como si estuviese hablando con personas con cuerpo no con un par de almas.

-Yo soy Lovino…-dice el mayor de los italianos haciendo notar una leve sonrisa, mientras fijaba su mirada en el español.

-Ve~ y yo soy Feliciano~ -sonríe el menor de los italianos, mientras reía, aun escondido detrás de su hermano mayor.

-Oh así se llaman yo soy el awesome Gilbert y el que les pregunto su nombre es mi hermanito Ludwig kesesese -se presenta Gilbert al igual presentando a su hermano ante los fantasmas.

-Ya déjennos tranquilos…debemos hacer algo-Lovino le toma la mano a Feliciano, yéndose al subterráneo. Aunque el mayor quería cortar contacto con ellos.

-Pueden recorren el resto de la casa menos el entretecho y el subterráneo o no van a querer ver a mi hermanito molesto~ -Alcanza a decir como si nada Feliciano antes de que se deje llevar por el mayor.

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose de que podría haber en el entretecho y el subterráneo además de algo valioso por los espíritus. Antonio fue el primero en hablar sobre el mayor de los Vargas.

-aaw que lindo ~ como seria si estuviera vivo y fuera mio~ - dijo Antonio, sin percatarse de que sus amigos quedaron perplejos por lo que había dicho.

-Antonio es imposible de que le podamos volver a la vida…-responde Francis trantando de hacer volver al hispano a la realidad-Aunque deberíamos ver las posibilidades.

-Veamos el resto de la casa y escojamos nuestras habitaciones- dice Ludwig mientras miraba la escalera- Hay dos piezas arriba y dos acá abajo hay que revisarlas….

-Si es mejor ver ahora-le sigue Francis- Yo pido la habitación de abajo! – dice como si fuera un niño chico.

-Yo la de arriba! Fusosososo-levanta la mano Antonio- quiero la habitación de arriba ~

-Ya entonces quedaría una arriba y otra abajo- suspira Ludwig mientras mira a su hermano mayor- Bruder no te molesta quedar en la habitación a lado de Antonio..

-No me molesta, pero Antonio esta en la habitación de a lado del entretecho?-dice Gilbert mirando levemente hacia arriba.

-Si yo quedo hay~ -Dice Antonio con una sonrisa radiante- Además desde mi habitación puedo ver el jardín ~ y ahí plantare tomates~

-Ya….entonces mi habitación esta a lado del….-Ludwig queda viendo una puerta que estaba cerca de su habitación – del subterráneo….y junto a Francis- queda un poco asustado al ver que quedaba a su lado cierto francés pervertido.

-mon ami quedas a mi lado~ si te asusta el subterráneo el hermano Francis te va a dar amour para que te olvides-dice Francis colocándole una brazo alrededor del cuello al alemán menor.

-No le vas a dar ni amour ni nada, por lo que veo Lud es capaz de escapar hacia el subterráneo que tener que ir a tu habitación kesesese- Gilbert le responde al francés con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Los cuatro se deciden en ir a las habitaciones, por lo menos estaban todas las piezas totalmente amuebladas, Antonio al entrar a su habitación, esta tenia un notebook, en un escritorio de madera, bien decorado, una cama de dos plazas, un armario de madera de roble y unos pequeños muebles de madera de pino, se fija por la ventana y ve tomates por todo el jardín, suspira girándose y ve la figura de Lovino frente a el, pero este estaba sentado escribiendo en el notebook.

-Que haces en mi habitación? – pregunta Antonio al espíritu que estaba concentrado con unos modelos de vestidos que estaba haciendo.

-Que te importa este es mi habitación…tu eres un metiche acá….-le responde Lovino, girando su rostro hasta toparse con el hispano de ojos verdes.

Quedan ambos mirándose hasta que Lovino reacciona empujándolo hacia la cama, mientras le agarraba el cuello.

-Maledetto bastardo si te veo deambulando por el entretecho date por muerto-Lovino con el ceño levemente fruncido, le dice después al oído-Eres muy idioti, eres lindo y seria una lastima matarte. – se sale de encima y desaparece.

Antonio queda recostado sobre la cama, sin despegar la mirada del techo, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, y un leve sonrojo en el.

-"Me dijo que era lindo"-era lo único que le daba vuelta en la cabeza en ese instante mientras miraba el techo.

Lovino y Feliciano estaban sentados frente a la ventana del entretecho esperando a que su madre viniera a verles, en su visita nocturna que suele hacerles, suspiran mientras se miraban, el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza al menor.

-Feli… vas a terminar tu pintura para mostrársela a mamá? –Lovino sonríe mientras le acaricia la cabeza a su hermano menor.

-Si fratello~ pero dime y tu regalo para mamá por que mañana es su cumpleaños – Le pregunta Feliciano, mientras se levanta para mirar al mayor.

-Será el vestido que estoy haciendo, por que no puedo terminar la colección ya que mis ex-colegas ya saben de mi muerte – suspira Lovino acercándose al vestido.

-Ne~ y que vamos a hacer con esos que están abajo? – se le dibuja una sonrisita juguetona a Feliciano.

-uhm…. Podríamos asustarlos, bene yo ya asuste al español ese tal Antonio….aunque no debí haberle dicho eso…-Lovino se lamenta mirando a su hermano menor.

-Ve~ que le dijiste fratello? – le mira un poco confundido Feliciano.

-Que era lindo….-Lovino se sonroja un poco por acordarse de eso que había dicho minutos antes.

-eh~ fratello te gusto ese chico? – ríe un poco Feliciano mientras ve que mas se sonrojaba el mayor.

-Ca-cállate idiota, jamás va a pasar que me enamore de un idiota como el además nosotros estamos muertos-le contesta Lovino a su pequeño hermano.

Mientras en el primer piso, los cuatro amigos ya estaban preparando la cena, ya cuando terminaron todo se sientan a comer, Ludwig comía tranquilamente mientras que Gilbert y Francis se molestaban, en cuanto a Antonio aun seguía en las nubes con lo que le había dicho Lovino antes. Ludwig se da cuenta todo lo que el español estaba mirando al techo y buscando con la mirada todo sonido que no perteneciese a la meza.

-Antonio? Estas bien? – dice Ludwig haciendo señas para que el español le tomara en cuenta.

-ah si lo estoy por que? – Antonio responde con un tono cantarín, al alemán.

-Parece que Toño esta enamorado ~ -Ríe Gilbert y Francis a la vez.

-Antonio es posible que sepamos de quien se trata? – Pregunta Ludwig con un poco de curiosidad.

-No por que se van a burlar, bueno igual ya como que creo que es muy tarde – Antonio cambia de tema, mientras miraba el reloj.

Mientras los cuatro se miraban escuchan algunos sonidos proveniente del entretecho, y algunas risitas juguetonas, esos sonidos a todos les dio escalofrió no sabían que hacer, hasta que notaron que las risitas bajaban hacia el subterráneo. Ludwig un poco aburrido con eso se levanta, buscando con la mirada la escalera que conducía hacia el subterráneo. Los otros tres le quedan mirando hasta que Ludwig vuelve su mirada hacia los otros.

-Vamos a tener que ir a ver que hay en el subterráneo…-dice Ludwig con una voz en seco y serio.

-uhm…. Estas seguro acuérdate que nos advirtieron y no creo que sea muy bonito…. Primero vallamos a dormir y mañana cuando haya luz nos fijamos – Responde Francis tratando de conservar la calma.

-Lud, Francis tiene razón, no quiero resultar muerto el primer día acá déjanos dormir por lo menos – Se levanta Gilbert tomando una voz de mando.

Ya era demasiado tarde y ellos tranquilamente limpian la loza sucia y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Las horas pasaban y los dos fallecidos hermanos no dejaban de mirar la ventana, hasta que ven la sombra conocida de su madre que portaba algo en sus brazos, el menor se mueve bajando al primer piso y le abre la puerta de la manera mas terrorífica posible, y vuelve a subir dejando a su madre que subiera con sumo cuidado hasta el entretecho, una vez que llega la mujer arriba esta prende la luz y se le notaba que tenia varias manchas de sangre y en sus brazos tenia el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Madre, hiciste lo que te pedimos? – se levanta Lovino desde su lugar, sin dejar de mirar a su familiar.

-Si Lovi… Ese idiota no volverá a molestar más a nuestra familia – Ríe de manera cínica la mujer.

-Se lo merecía, ve~ el tiene la culpa de ser tan prepotente cuando estábamos vivos y teníamos que trabajar para el – ríe Feliciano mientras picaba el cuerpo.

-Mía mamma…Grazie por hacer lo que te pedimos – Sonríe de forma macabra Lovino.

-Es por eso mi bambino, ese idiota fue el maledetto no les dejaba nunca tranquilos y hasta ayer hacia lo mismo con nosotros ~ - sonríe la mujer.

En ese instante Antonio que se levanto medio dormido, nota una luz en la escalera que conducía al entretecho, un poco pensativo queda mirando, hasta que escucha unas risas, se despierta por completo y va a despertar a Gilbert y después se va a despertar a Francis y Ludwig, todos se quedan en el primer piso mirándose con algo de miedo por las risas que provenían del entretecho.

-De que se estarán riendo? – decide romper el silencio Gilbert, aun con un poco de sueño.

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea algo bueno…-declara Ludwig mirando a todos lados.

-oui~ ah verdad Arthur dijo que quería conocer la casa donde estamos ~ - Dice Francis totalmente cambiando de tema.

Los otros tres le quedan mirando un poco indecisos por lo que había dicho el francés y no le daba seguridad de que tuviera que ir el ingles a la casa.

-No vas a traer al cejon para acá o si Francis ~ - Antonio sonríe de manera cínica al saber lo que dijo su amigo.

-Pero toño cosa que tu no quieras que venga es tuyo es solo que quiere conocer la casa – le responde Francis, un poco asustado con el cambio de sonrisa del hispano.

Mientras los cuatros se seguían hablando en el primer piso, en el entretecho seguían las risas, y Feliciano sonríe al igual que Lovino ambos satisfechos con el asesinato que había cometido su madre.

-Madre ~ ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños te vamos a dar estos regalos ~ - dice el menor de los Vargas, mostrando un cuadro.

-Ah…. Verdad te tienes que cambiar de ropa antes de que te pillen con esa que esta ensangrentada – El mayor de los hermanos saca unas ropas para su madre.

-Bene mis pequeño grazie mille a ambos, ahora me cambiare – se dirige a cambiar con cuidado para que no la noten los que residen en la casa.

-Ve~ Fratello y que hacemos con el cuerpo del idiota este y la ropa de mama? – pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro el menor.

-Vamos a quemarla pero una vez que se allá ido – le responde Lovino al menor.

La mujer vuelve a aparecer en la puerta y sus hijos sonreían al verla con la ropa nueva.

-Y que hago con esta? – pregunta la mujer mirando a ambos.

-Déjala aquí nosotros vamos a hacer algo con el cuerpo y tu ropa, tu solo deshazte del cuchillo… - responde Lovino, con un estado serio, mirando fijamente a su madre.

-Ya, bueno me tengo que ir…. Por que o su padre va a sospechar bene? – le dice la mujer al empezar a bajar.

-Bene, arrivederci mamma – dicen ambos italianos al ver a su madre desaparecer por la escalera.

La mujer llega al primer piso, alcanzando a esconder el cuchillo que portaba, de los cuatro jóvenes que la observaban y esta para pasar desapercibida sonríe de manera amable, ganándose un poco de pánico de los otros.

-Buonasera, perdón por despertarles ~ - Sonríe la mujer al salir por la entrada principal - Arrivederci~

-A- Adiós señora – responden los cuatro jóvenes aun asustados de verla salir desde arriba.

Los cuatro se miraron después que la mujer se fue y volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ludwig no podía dormir, escuchando a cada rato los sonidos provenientes del subterráneo hasta que se giro y ve la cara sonriente de un fallecido Feliciano que estaba junto a el, el alemán menor al ver mas de cerca los ojos ámbar apagados del menor se aleja un poco.

-Ve~ estas en mi pieza ~ -dice risueño el italiano menor.

-Q-que aquí dormías? – pregunto un poco asustado el alemán.

-Si, pero entre veces, por que siempre dormía con mi fratello~ - sigue riendo el italiano.

-O-oye te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le mira un poco mas decidido el alemán.

-Si que cosa ~ - Le mira ladeando la cabeza el italiano.

-Como fue que fallecieron? – le mira serio ya teniendo confianza en lo que decía el alemán.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder ~ y no quiero recordar a ese imbecil – contesta en seco Feliciano, ya cambiando su expresión sonriente en una mueca de desprecio, se levanta de la cama y desapareciendo a través de una pared.

-No oye espera….- El alemán no alcanza a terminar de hablar cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucha en el pasillo.

Entre tanto en el segundo piso Antonio suspira aun pensando en el espíritu de ojos café chocolate que era el mayor de los Vargas, mira a su alrededor.

-Estoy en la habitación que alguna vez fue suya….- susurra para si mismo el hispano con una mueca sonriente en su rostro.

-Hace un par de meses….era mía idiota….- le responde una voz que resonó en toda la habitación, era Lovino quien le hablaba.

Antonio se levanta y a los pies de la cama se encontraba un fallecido Lovino Vargas que le miraba serio con los ojos color chocolate apagado, el hispano le observo mientras algo en su interior hacia brillar sus ojos verdes, el mayor de los Vargas le queda mirando y suspira dandose cuenta de que el español no despegaba su vista haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, aun así se mostraba molesto.

-QUE DEMONIOS MIRAS IDIOTA! – molesto el italiano mayor se cruza de brazos.

-Te miro por que estas en mi habitación – le responde el español con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Agh…. Saca esa maledetta sonrisa, me enfermas! – frunce el seño el italiano.

-Pero es que estoy feliz que hayas venido a mi habitación ~ - responde nuevamente el español.

-Idiota!... es solo que aquí me acuerdo lo que paso meses atrás! – responde el italiano con un poco de rencor en su mirada.

-Eh~ me lo puedes decir ~ no esta mal decirle tus problemas al "jefe" – dice el español, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del italiano mayor.

En un arrebato de parte de Lovino empuja a Antonio nuevamente contra el respaldo de la cama, sin dejar de sostenerle el cuello casi ahogando al hispano. El italiano era evidente que se había molestado con lo último que fue como una oferta para confesarse por parte del español.

-Tu crees que te voy a decir lo que me ah molestado que meses?! Ah el echo de que no pudiera cuidar a mi hermano! De que haya preferido quedarse a mi lado mientras yo le pedía a pocas penas que escapara de acá! Sin embargo prefirió morir a mi lado por parte del bastardo! Que los idiotas de los policías no han encontrado!, me da rabia saber que todavía sigue libre!, que no haya podido defender bien mi casa! Ni si quiera puedo hacer que mi padre vuelva a sonreír, mi abuelo se metió en el alcohol gracias a nuestra muerte! Mi madre quiere encontrar la manera de encontrar a ese hombre que le arrebato la vida a mi hermano! – Lovino le apretaba con desesperación el cuello al español, que asustado le miraba, el solo hecho de hacer que el español imaginara la situación que el espíritu decía con sufrimiento, rencor y rabia desbordada por los meses- Sabes que es?! Que tus amigos te hayan olvidado que las competencias de moda y pintura estén felices por nuestra muerte!, esos policías, ESOS POLICIAS! Que los muy bastardos se dieron por vencidos con nuestro caso, ni si quiera han podido sacar nada de la mancha del primer piso! El sufrimiento de Feliciano llorando de rabia mientras me desangro en el suelo, las risas de ese bastardo que seguía clavándome la cuchilla sin control y que no se nada de mi hermano hasta que mi cuerpo ya sin sangre y ya inerte siente su mano en el ultimo intento de hacer que vuelva a sonreírle, como lo solíamos hacer! TODO LO QUE NOS ESFORZAMOS PARA TENER ESTA CASA Y ARREGLARLA A NUESTRA GANA Y QUE TODO SE HAYA IDO EN UNOS MINUTOS!...-seguía ya aprisionando mas el aire que le faltaba al español que escuchaba obligado- No puedes entender ese maledetto sufrimiento….el hecho de cuidar a tu hermano, jurarle todo pero no poder hacer nada…. Quiero regresar a ese mes tan perjudicial…pero no se puede….-suspira, aun molesto, le suelta el cuello al hispano que quedo quieto mirando al espíritu que estaba encima de el.

-Pero habrá alguna forma…-le responde el español, ya recuperando el aliento y tratando de tocar al italiano.

-Si lo hubiera ya lo sabríamos… no es fácil – dice tratando de calmarse el espíritu del italiano.

-Yo te ayudare, mañana va a venir un idiota de Inglaterra que sabe de mucho como hacer "volver el tiempo" –Sonríe carismático el español. – Puedes contar conmigo no pienso dejar solo a alguien como tu.

-Ojala que lo cumplas…- Lovino se acerca, topando su frente y su nariz con la del español – O serás un mentiroso mas en mi lista….

Lovino se levanta y se aleja pasando por una pared, dejando al español con el pecho acelerado con tantas emociones, que había sentido en tan pocos minutos hasta que sale de su transe por un estruendo en el pasillo.


	3. Chapter 2 llegada de un extraño

**Cap 2 : Llegada de un extraño**

Ese maldito ruido que no dejo dormir ni a Antonio, ni a Ludwig, que desesperados salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones, y a medida que se acercaban a ese punto se escuchaba un sollozo, Ludwig desde abajo prende la luz y se encuentra con su hermano sentado en el suelo mirando permanentemente la mancha de sangre que estaba a su lado.

-Gilbert! Que te paso bruder?! – Ludwig asustado al ver a su hermano que apenas reaccionaba por estar pendiente de la mancha.

-Que demonios es eso Gil! – Antonio quedo perplejo al ver a su amigo sin reacción mirando.

Gilbert gira la cabeza lentamente, ya reaccionando un poco pero seguía extraño.

-Es que me enrede con algo mientras bajaba a buscar agua y termine encontrándome esta mancha de sangre seca…-Responde Gilbert volviendo su mirada.

-Eso no puede ser Lovino tenia razón! – Dice Antonio bajando lo que quedaba de escalera para verla mejor.

-Que ahora llamas por su nombre a los espíritus? – Sale de su habitación Francis aun medio dormido, al ver que pasaba.

-Es que me dijo que no han podido sacar esa mancha con nada – Responde Antonio un poco asustado por acordarse.

-Antonio entonces aquí fue donde estuvieron los cuerpos de esos dos espíritus?! –Ludwig da un sobresalto al ver la mancha.

-Pero como demonios es grande! Y al parecer se desangraron aquí mira la densidad – Francis al ver lo que tenia frente sus ojos, los abre de par en par.

Gilbert permanecía perdido con la mirada, los otros tres se dan cuenta y lo observan al no ver ninguna reacción por parte del albino se comienzan a asustar.

-Gilbert responde!- Comienza a hacer señas Francis un poco asustado.

-Levántenlo es que no vez que quedo hipnotizado con eso! – Se acerca Ludwig a levantar a su hermano.

Gilbert al notar que le alejaban de la mancha logra reaccionar comenzando a mirar hacia todos lados un poco confundido.

-Como llegue acá? ¡ESO ES SANGRE!-se asusta Gilbert con su propio hallazgo.

-No es barro rojizo…-le responde una voz que hizo asustar a los cuatro.

Una silueta se mostraba en la entrada de la casa, mirando serio, se acerca hacia mas a la luz y se logra ver un joven rubio de ojos verdes y con una enormes cejas estaba frente a ellos, Antonio al ver quien era hace una mueca de desprecio que no paso desapercibida por parte del joven. Francis entre tanto se va a lanzar encima.

-ARTHUR! Llegaste- lo abraza con una fuerza y tratando de propasarse aunque no pudo por el hecho que recibió un golpe en toda la cara.

-Cállate idiota del vino….yo solo quise venir a conocer su casa de la cual tanto me hablaste….-suspira Arthur tratando de sacarse al francés de encima.

-Por que demonios llegaste ahora…si se suponía que llegabas mañana en la mañana – Antonio le mira un poco serio.

-Me dio la gana llegar cuando quiera…-responde Arthur de forma seca.

-Hallo…Arthur – le dicen los dos alemanes de forma igual.

El ingles asiente, pero después comienza a ver por todos lados, haciendo que los otros cuatro se incomodaran con esa reacción y Francis para calmar un poco la tensión que se formaba le habla.

-Eh…Arthur que buscas? – Francis trata de permanecer calmado, pero su nerviosismo no lo hace.

-Aquí….hay dos espíritus varones….son gemelos….desde cuando? – baja la vista, el ingles mirando en seco a los otros.

-em…que espíritus...kesesese no hay nada – responde Gilbert agitando sus brazos de forma acelerada.

-Bueno ya conoces la casa...así que puedes irte a Londres~ -mueve las manos Antonio, mirando hacia todos lados, con nerviosismo.

Arthur, se queda pensativo, pero luego niega con la cabeza, este era un hallazgo, estos cuatro chicos que tenia al frente le ocultaban algo, al respecto, y quería llegar a saber su secreto.

De a poco, los dos italiano, observaban al ver que había llegado un tipo, el mayor no pudo contener una risotada al ver las cejas del joven.

-Jajaja…viste feli…parece que tuviera una cola de gato de cejas…-ríe de forma exagerada.

-Ve~…fratello tienes razón! – trata de contenerse, el menor, pero las risotadas del mayor no hicieron mas que terminara igual riéndose.

Los cinco jóvenes comienzan a escuchar las risas provenientes de arriba, el ingles baja la vista, sonríe leve y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-Arthur no subas es peligroso! – le gritan los cuatro jóvenes que salieron persiguiendo al ingles.

Llegan al segundo piso, las risas se escuchaban mas cerca, Arthur encuentra una escalera que conectaba con el entretecho, se dispone a subirla, perseguido por los otros cuatro que se temían lo peor por irrumpir en ese lugar.

-He-Hello? – el ingles comienza a abrir la puerta del entretecho con cuidado.

-A-Arthur yo que tu no haría eso….te estas exponiendo al peligro – le dice Francis un poco nervioso.

-No lo estoy…o acaso son gallinas… - responde el ingles abriendo mas la puerta.

Lovino y Feliciano al escuchar voces que provenían de la puerta paran de reír, ambos fruncen el ceño, pues claro los intrusos estaban en un lugar que les habían dejado prohibido, se levantan y ven una varias sombras, cuatro temblaban y otra que iba delante.

-Que demonios hacen acá?! – Lovino grita, haciendo que su voz formara un eco terrorífico.

-Ve~ le habíamos dicho que no se acercarán ~ - Feliciano, habla un poco mas bajo pero igual formándose un eco con su voz.

Arthur a escuchar las dos voces que provenían de adentro, gira la cabeza y los otros cuatros estaban más asustados y temblaban al haber roto lo que habían dicho el par de espíritus.

-Me pueden explicar esto? – dice Arthur un poco nervioso al escuchar el eco de las voces.

-L-lo siento Arthur… pero…de-debemos irnos a dormir…- Dice Francis tratando de irse, pero es parado por el ingles.

Arthur gira la cabeza nuevamente hacia la puerta, y lo primero que ve son dos rostros muertos, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa macabra que le observaban.

-Al parecer…que tenemos "carne fresca" Feli…-Dice Lovino mientras su sonrisa macabra se alargaba.

-C-como q-q-que carne fresca..-Responde Arthur, asustándose más por la expresión del italiano mayor.

-Ve~ irrumpieron donde teníamos prohibido~ - Dice Feliciano a su vez, mientras da un vistazo al alemán ojicelezte.

-Lovino!...E-este e-e-es el q-q-que te d-decía – Antonio de buena forma, pero aun así temblando del miedo llama la atención del mayor de los espíritus.

-Y que demonios! Puede hacer este bastardo por nosotros?! – Lovino se sentó prácticamente en el aire, que era acompañada por algunas risitas por parte de Feliciano.

-Si Arthur que puedes hacer?... – Los cuatro jóvenes quedan mirando al rubio de grandes cejas.

-Que….uso magia…que tiene? – Arthur quedo un poco confundido.

-Puedes retroceder el tiempo?... – Pregunto Antonio tratando de recuperar la calma.

-WHAT!? PARA QUE QUIEREN QUE RETROCEDA EL MALDITO TIEMPO?! –se exalta un poco el ingles al escucharlo.

-Por que le prometí a Lovi~ que ayudarías - Antonio sonríe, mas al espíritu que al ingles.

-No me llames Lovi…-desvía la mirada- Y ahora como crees que podrías "retroceder el tiempo" si es algo que no se puede hacer… o acaso no entiendes que estamos muertos- el italiano mira a los cinco buscando alguna respuesta.

-Ve~ fratello eso no es posible…además no se puede regresar el tiempo a ese fatídico día…-responde entre risitas el italiano menor.

-SI ES POSIBLE! – Arthur decidido levanta la voz acaparando la atención de los demás.

-Mon amour, y como vas a hacer eso posible? –pregunta Francis un poco confundido.

-Con magia frog….y no es imposible! –mira serio el ingles.

Lovino y Feliciano lo observaron mucho rato, ya no sabían que decir, en un maldito día que llegaron esos cuatro ya les habían hecho vida social y eso no podía ser, mas tarde se encuentran con un cejon que tiene una cola de gato de frente o lo que sea y viene diciéndoles que puede usar magia.

-Si usas…magia como dices haber has algo para que te podamos creer de una maldita vez- Lovino se cruzo de brazos fijando nuevamente sus pies en el suelo.

-Enserio Lovi! Que este inútil usa magia aunque no te lo creas~ - dice Antonio ya perdiendo el miedo a lo macabros que se veían ambos italianos.

-yeah claro que te mostrare…-Responde Arthur mientras sacaba un pequeño libro – miren y sorpréndanse…-fija su mirada al Frances – Britania Magic!

Francis desaparece, pero cuando los demás se preguntaban en donde se había metido, Arthur se acerca a donde estuvo el francés y en su lugar había una rana.

-Aquí lo tienen es Francis….-dice Arthur apuntando al piso donde yacía una pequeña rana.

-Oye cejon regresa a mi amigo a la normalidad! – Gilbert se cruzo de brazos, mirando a su amigo francés que lo único que hacia era croar.

-OK OK lo Hare maldición…-El ingles nuevamente usa el hechizo que hizo antes para regresar al francés.

El francés volvió a la normalidad, y estaba un poco confundido mirando hacia todos lados pero se tranquilizo cuando supo que no había nada extraño ahora y por que Gilbert, Antonio y Ludwig lo calmaron.

Lovino y Feliciano quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron, ambos con caras que "ojala que pudiésemos vivir de nuevo", sus expresiones se tornaron tristes de un momento a otro.

-Bene te creemos… - Dice Lovino cabiz bajo.

Antonio se acerca nuevamente y mira serio al ingles.

-Cuando podrías tener esto listo?...-trata de parecer calmado.

-Mas o menos en un mes más…-dice en un suspiro pesado el ingles.

Feliciano, suspira triste tratando de contener las lágrimas que lo comenzaron a inundar, se abraza a su hermano mayor.

-ve~ váyanse antes de que cambiemos de humor y los terminemos matando…-dice entre sollozos el menor, el único que asintió fue el alemán menor que lo observo en todo momento.

Los otros cuatro chicos quedaron casi con un tic al escuchar lo que dijo el menor de los italianos, eran arrastrados por Ludwig que no hizo ademán de quedarse mas tiempo arriba, no tenia muchas ganas de morir tan joven y terminar como esas dos almas que estaban en el entretecho.

-Bien…Arthur vas a tener que dormir con Francis…-dice Ludwig mientras llegaban al primer piso.

-W-WHAT! No dormiré con ese frog! – Grita Arthur al saber lo dicho por el alemán.

-OH~ si el hermano Francis te dará todo el amour~~ - responde Francis mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del ingles.

-A-ALEJATE MALDITO IDIOTA DEL VINO! – vuelve a gritar Arthur totalmente rojo, golpeando al francés.

-Oh lo otro es que duermas en el sillón…ya que no creo que quieras compartir cama ni con Antonio, ni Gilbert y ni conmigo…-Ludwig coloca un semblante serio.

-Si es mucho mejor~ no quiero molestias en mi cama – responde Antonio, riendo leve- Bueno yo dormiré lo que queda de noche así que adiós - vuelve a subir pero esta vez al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

-Yo no tengo ganas que un no awesome duerma conmigo kesesese~ así que me iré -Gilbert, se despide e igual que el español sube a su respectiva habitación y se encierra para poder dormir.

Ludwig y Francis hacen lo mismo pero no hicieron la travesía de subir la escalera para llegar a sus habitaciones ya que se encontraban en el primer piso. Arthur empezó a temblar ya mucho miedo había pasado al ver a esos dos jóvenes que prácticamente tenían su edad, tomo las frazadas que Ludwig le había dejado no hace mucho y se dispone a dormir.

Entre tanto Feliciano como Lovino se miraban, algo agobiados por creer que podría haber una posibilidad de volver el tiempo, aunque no tenían muchas ganas de vivir ese día dos veces no era muy agradable, menos si volvía el jefe a molestar a ambos. Suspiraron y después dirigieron su mirada al cuerpo desangrado que estaba a su lado, por suerte esos jóvenes que ahora dormían no lo habían visto.

-Feli… voy a ir a buscar el encendedor…-Lovino le acaricia la cabeza al menor para bajar.

-Bene fratello aquí te espero por mientras~ - Sonríe Feliciano, mirando a su hermano desaparecer por las paredes.

Lovino baja y al estar en el primer piso nota que el ingles estaba durmiendo en el sillón, visualiza el encendedor en la mesita de centro así que con cuidado se acerco tomando en silencio el encendedor y después subir, atraviesa las paredes hasta llegar al arriba, ve a Feliciano acomodando el cuerpo y la ropa de su madre para que sea calcinado.

-Bene Feliciano….ahora nos podremos despedir de este miserable – Lovino sonríe de manera macabra al ver el cuerpo.

-Si fratello….-Sonríe de igual forma el menor, aunque se mostraba un poco triste cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mayor.

-Feli…que sucede?...-susurro el mayor acercándose a su pequeño hermano.

-Fratello…tu crees que puedan volver el tiempo y salvarnos de ese día…no tengo esperanza que sea así…y además volveríamos a ver a ese idiota – dice el menor abrazándose a al mayor que le correspondía.

-Yo tampoco creo…y además es mejor que nos desháganos ahora de el idiota antes que los cinco bastardos de abajo encuentren el cuerpo…-le acaricia la cabeza con tranquilidad.

Se separan y miran al cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo, ambos sonríen de manera macabra y le encienden fuego, Lovino abraza a Feliciano que animado veía como salían las llamas.

-Bien Feli…mañana será un nuevo día….-Sonríe Lovino fascinado al ver el cuerpo consumirse por las llamas.

-ve~ cierto Fratello~ - Al igual que el mayor Feliciano sonríe viendo el cuerpo haciéndose desaparecer.

* * *

**Bueno eso es lo que quedo ahora se esperara el 3 cap~ -habla con voz un poco risueña-**

**Lovino: Oh perfavore desde cuando te crees una mujer feliz si te pareces a mi idiota...**

**Que no digas eso y deja que termine de hablar maldita sea que eres desesperante!**

**Lovino: Termina de una maldita vez y anda a joderte a otro lado...**

**Me iré a joder con Toño, Gilbert y Francis! y ahora como seguía...**

**Lovino: A LA MERDA! yo igual voy a ir!**

**déjame**** seguir maldición ...ya como decía antes que cierta persona no me dejaba termina ¬¬ es que me la farrie un poco por la mitad así que hay colocare haré algo con el tercer capitulo bueno de hecho eso seria :D**


	4. cap 3 Mañana desvaneciente

**Después**** de tener mi cerebro seco (literalmente hablando) logre terminar el 3° capitulo aqui se los dejo  
Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

**Cap 3 : Mañana desvaneciente**

Feliciano como siempre le gustaba rondar desde temprano por la casa, aunque estuviera muerto nunca se cansaría de hacer ese recorrido que hacia cuando aun vivía, miro a su hermano, este se encontraba mirando fijamente al ingles, que estaba hablando dormido en ese instante, el menor de los italiano se acerco y se sentó a un lado del mayor.

-Ve~ fratello que pasa? – pregunta el menor, ladeando la cabeza por no entender la mirada de su hermano.

-Feli…mira a que no es chistoso este idiota…solo mira sus cejas parecieran que tuvieran vida propia…-ríe leve el italiano mayor.

-Oh~ es verdad! Fratello donde hay un marcador! – Feliciano alzo un poco la voz, pero se callo en un instante al ver que el ingles se movía.

-Encima de la meza y no hagas ruido…idiota…-aburrido de estar sentado en el sofá, mandaba miradas hacia las habitaciones.

Feliciano con cuidado se acerca, no quería hacer ruido toma el marcador que estaba en la meza principal y con rapidez se acerca donde estaba durmiendo el ingles, bajo la atenta mirada de Lovino que pareció captar lo que su hermano estaba planeando.

-Ve~ fratello que te parece verle un mostacho? – sonríe leve el menor, fijando su risueño rostro muerto en su fallecido hermano.

-Haz lo que quieras… pues no importa…-responde de manera tajante el mayor,

Lovino comienza a mirar como su hermano destapaba el marcador y con este mismo le hace lentes mal dibujados y un mostacho al ingles que dormía y murmuraba palabras en su idioma.

-Bene ~ fratello como quedo? – ríe el menor.

-Q-que demonios jajajaja Feli… que chistoso muy bien…-ríe el mayor. Yéndose en un instante para no ser descubierto al igual que el menor.

Ludwig estaba recién comenzando a abrir los ojos, cuando algo le perturbo su paz, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar que alguien le miraba, como si fuera una muñeca poseída comienza a girar su cabeza encontrándose con el menor de los italianos que nuevamente le miraba sonriente. El alemán al verle, abre los ojos como platos cuando el italiano se acerco aun mas para mirarle, topando su nariz con la del asustado Ludwig que con duras penas trataba de conservar lo poco y nada que le quedaba de seriedad.

-Q-que haces aquí? – Ludwig decidió romper el silencio que se había formado, tratando de calmarse.

-Ve~ estaba dando vueltas~ eso no tiene nada de malo – ríe leve el italiano menor, que en sus manos portaba un pincel y en la otra un poco de pintura.

El alemán menor se da cuenta de lo que portaba el espíritu, que aun reía leve. Así que decide preguntar.

-Oye porque andas con eso? – Ludwig ya creía que siempre que se encontraba con ese italiano terminaría haciéndole un interrogatorio.

-Em… quería pintar ~ -responde Feliciano que ya comenzaba a aburrirse por esas preguntas.

-Otra cosa… ahora me contaras lo que les paso? –dice ya serio el alemán, cosa que descoloca un poco al italiano.

-Bene… aunque no te gustara… il mio fratello se molestara porque no nos gusta hablar de ese tema ni con nuestra madre – Feliciano, cambio su actitud alegre por una triste y molesta.

Ludwig al ver tal actitud que fue extraña para el sintió un escalofrío aun peor como si estuviera hablando con Lovino y no con Feliciano, ya que este ultimo no había dejado rastro de su sonrisa que hacia sentir algo extraño al alemán.

-Que paso?...en verdad quiero saber – dice Ludwig tratando de esbozar una sonrisa leve, en verdad sonreír todo el tiempo como Antonio era imposible para alguien como el.

-Tsk….se nota que tienes curiosidad o eres metiche en lo que no te incumbe…macio patatas….-una voz la reconoció, era Lovino que escuchaba pero no quería hacerse presente-Dejare que il mio fratellino, te diga…

Feliciano baja la vista, mientas unas lagrimas invisibles recorrían su rostro pálido, levanta la mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada del ojiceleste.

-Bene…si quieres saber~ -Feliciano se sienta al borde de la cama para comenzar a relatar-

_Nuestro asesinato…fue a un idiota, que al parecer arrancaba de la policía, ese tipo se encontraba en el primer piso cuando con mi fratello dormíamos en la habitación de arriba, yo comencé a mover a Lovino por que me dio miedo los ruidos que habían abajo, el me trato de tranquilizar y se levanto, yo tenia miedo, miraba asustado a mi hermano que se vestía con su camisa negra y sus jeans que tanto le gustaban y salio, yo igual vistiéndome le seguí con precaución cuando escuche a mi hermano gritar furioso _

_-Sale de mi casa maldito bastardo!-_

_Comencé a bajar cuando escuche que alguien comenzaba a caer y hay vi al tipo de unos 30 años que le desquiciadamente cortaba a mi hermano mientras el se resistía, comencé a llorar desesperado cuando vi a mi hermano que me trato de sonreír antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a desangrarse mientras ese idiota reía, baje lo ultimo que me quedaba de escalera y me fui al lado de mi fratello, me miro con tristeza antes de decirme._

_-Feli… escapa…_

_Me acarició leve el rostro y llore mas antes de gritarle a ese idiota mientras ya no sentía la respiración de mi hermano y menos sus palpitaciones su cuerpo estaba comenzando a helarse, llore aun mas envuelto de la rabia que me comenzaba a desbordar, mato a mi hermano yo no iba a dejar las cosas así y menos dejar que mi fratello quedara solo no lo iba a hacer, hizo tanto por mi que lo único que pude optar fue proteger su dignidad y honor que tenia, siempre había sido así, con furia mire a ese idiota aun me encontraba con los ojos llorosos._

_-Maldito imbécil que le hiciste a mi fratello! Sale de acá!_

_El solo río cuando del cuerpo de mi hermano le quito la cuchilla que tenia clavada en el pecho, no pude defender lo duro que nos costo hacer que esta casa fuera nuestra, las pistolas que portaba siempre Lovino estaban en el entre techo ya que había pertenecido a la mafia como mano derecha de su jefe, pero decidió dejarlas ahí por no seguir con esa vida. Éramos dos cosas diferentes yo pintaba de día y era cocinero de noche, me gustaba trabajar…Mientras mi fratello era el artista en moda mas reconocido en Italia y de noche era el mas malvado mafioso de esta misma, éramos unidos por eso no quise dejar a mi hermano esa noche me hubiera sentido fatal si lo hubiera echo, me arrepentiría de seguro, ese idiota se acerco a mi y me clavo el cuchillo en el pecho, y caía, el tipo se reía y escapaba de hay, alcancé a tomarle la mano a mi fratello antes de perder por completo la conciencia y no saber mas del mundo de los vivos, mi cuerpo se desangro y el de mi hermano ya estaba seco, cuando desperté ya era un espíritu, me di cuenta que mi fratello estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero el tenia la mirada perdida en la sangre seca habían pasado días desde que habíamos caído muertos… cuando de la nada sentimos la puerta nuestra madre quedo mirando nuestros cuerpos ya muertos, y lloro como nunca había llorado se arrepentía de habernos dejado partir, llamo a mi padre y a mi nonno que cuando llegaron no lo podían creer, y después que encontraran nuestros cuerpos los tres se la pasaban acá, no puedo perdonar a ese hombre que nos asesino por que por el mi padre ya no sonríe y mi nonno callo en el alcohol… mis amigos y la mafia completa llego al funeral que fue acá en el patio, pero el entierro fue en el cementerio que esta cerca de la gran iglesia del vaticano._

Feliciano se sintió aun mas peor por haber recordado eso lo mal que lo pasan sus familiares y amigos, incluyendo la mafia donde estaba su hermano, miro con nostalgia a Ludwig el cual quedo paralizado nunca habría imaginado tanta maldad en el hombre que asesino a esos jóvenes. El italiano lo miro, sonríe leve.

-Ahora que tu amigo Antonio le dijo a mi fratello que nos iban a ayudar, mi hermano anda con un poco de esperanza y trata de no perder la ~ -dice Feliciano con una amplia y triste sonrisa.

Feliciano se levanta del borde de la cama para salir de ahí, ya no estaba muy feliz por recordar tantas cosas que no le hacen bien y lo único que quería era pensar y relajarse un poco, pero es parado cuando Ludwig decide hablar.

-Feliciano… los vamos a ayudar, es mas pueden contar con nosotros es una promesa…-dice Ludwig con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ojala que así sea, ve~ no quiero tenerte como otro mentiroso en nuestra lista…- dice Feliciano avanzando lentamente hasta desaparecer detrás de la pared.

Ludwig se sentó en la cama no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado ¡¿Lovino había pertenecido a la mafia y era un diseñador de moda?! Y ¡¿Feliciano era un pintor reconocido además de cocinero?! Era extraño había escuchado esos nombres pero nunca pensó que esas personas tuvieran casi su edad. En eso se le viene a la memoria el entre techo que había mencionado el menor de los italianos, debía ir si o si para ver que clase de cosas tenían allí, se levanta encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Gilbert se había despertado, como lo solía hacer se miro al espejo y noto un poco de ojeras en sus ojos eso no era nada awesome que digamos, se movió hacia la puerta para ir al baño y lavarse la cara. Una vez que hizo eso se encamino hacia el primer piso para ir a la cocina, comienza a bajar la escalera y cuando llego a la sala noto al ingles que aun dormía, noto algo extraño en la cara de este y se dirigió a ver que era, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que tenia lentes mal hechos y un mostacho, sin mas soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos se asustaran desde sus habitaciones aunque el mas asustado y que dio un grito en el cielo fue el mismo Arthur que lo miro perplejo de lo que se reía el de ojos rojos aunque este seguía riendo.

-JAJAJAJA! Arthur que lindo mostacho! – Gilbert se destornillaba de la risa, apuntando al ingles.

-Que mostacho idiot?! –exclamo Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

En eso aparece Francis desde su habitación, medio dormido, mirando a los otros dos que discutían, bueno uno discutía el otro se reía.

-Mon deus porque te ríes Gilbo? – pregunta el francés mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-FRANCIS! Mira a tu lindo ingles y sorpréndete kesese – le responde el pelo platino que seguía riendo.

Francis se acerca cuando nota las rayas de marcador que tenia el ingles en su cara, se tapo la boca para no reírse pero no lo logra, igual rojo se larga a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que el ingles se molestara mas.

-SHUP UP pero que tengo en la cara?! De que se ríen idiotas?! – molesto Arthur se levanta frunciendo el ceño totalmente que pareciera que sus cejas se juntarían.

-Jajajajaja t-toma Arthur mon amour por dios –el francés le pasa un espejo al ingles para que se mirara.

-Damn it quien demonios hizo esto?! – Arthur mirándose en el espejo nota todas las rayas que tenia en su cara.

En ese momento aparece Antonio, que se preguntaba de lo que se estaban riendo sus dos mejores amigos, cuando nota al ingles con los lentes mal dibujados y un perfecto mostacho debajo de su nariz, giro un poco la cabeza trataba de contener la risa pero se destornillo cuando noto a sus amigos rojos de tanto reírse.

-JAJAJAJAJA OYE CEJON TE QUEDA BIEN! – grito Antonio riéndose desde la escalera.

-SILENT IDIOT! – le respondió el ingles rojo de rabia.

Ludwig se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho las risas del salón, abrió la puerta pero se quedo confundido, cuando vio a Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, los tres parados en la puerta del baño sin parar de reírse, noto que faltaba alguien y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, se resigno y tubo que acercarse a preguntar a los otros tres.

-Oigan y Arthur?... – pregunto el alemán menor, con un semblante serio.

-Arthur esta en el baño sacándose las manchas de marcador que tiene en la cara ~ -responde risueño el francés.

-Jajaja que lindo mostacho tenia el cejon ~ -dice el español entre risas.

-Hahaha west lo hubieras visto no hubieras parado de reírte, tenia unos lentes mal hechos ~ -responde el alemán mayor que también estaba entre risas.

-DAMNT IT CALLENSE! – se escucha la voz del ingles en el baño.

Ludwig suspira, por lo menos sabia que estaban los cuatro juntos, pero lo extraño que le había parecido quien le había echo esa broma a Arthur, ya que esos tres no fueron por que con solo lo que decían se les notaba, lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, que fueron los dos espíritus por algo había jurado haberse despertado con una risa que hizo eco en el salón, los miro y después se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, ya creía que este seria un día demasiado escalofriante pero era suponerse no lo tenia muy claro y no quería saberlo.

Feliciano, llego triste al entre techo mientras que Lovino miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el menor de los italianos juraba que el mayor se le estaba volviendo la esperanza, haciendo que el mismo pudiera tenerla otra vez. El menor se acerco a donde estaba su hermano.

-Ve ~ fratello que miras tanto hacia fuera? – pregunto el menor con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

-…Feli… solo recordaba, cuando compramos esta casa…todo el esfuerzo que pusimos y lo que creamos…-el mayor se gira mirando a su hermano, con una mirada triste, incluso el menor juro que su hermano estuvo llorando.

-E-eso era bonito ~ fratello extraño esos días felices… - dice el menor comenzando a sollozar

Lovino se acerca y abraza tranquilamente a su hermano, acariciando su cabeza. De pronto escuchan todas las risas del primer piso.

-Feli…parecen que ya encontraron la broma…-dice Lovino separándose levemente del menor.

-Ve~ parece por que han estado de que rato riéndose - Feliciano cambia su expresión a una mas alegre.

Ambos se quedan mirando, pero con una expresión un tanto risueña, hasta que Feliciano comienza a hablar.

-Fratello, no esta mal que le haya dicho al chico rubio que se llama Ludwig, sobre como éramos en vida? – ladea la cabeza, mientras esperaba una respuesta del mayor.

-No importa…Pero no le digas a nadie mas de que era parte de la mafia…si ese macho patatas dice algo a los otros, van a ser igual a los demás que han intentado ayudarnos….-dice el mayor cambiando a un semblante serio.

-Ve~ y tendríamos que matarlos cierto? –contesta el menor, sonriendo levemente.

-Si eso es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer…-suspira pesado el mayor. – Por mientras dile que no diga nada ese alemán por que o si no todos ellos quedaran bajo tierra en 5 minutos…-dice de forma seca el mayor.

-Bene fratello, cada vez que intente hablar lo hacemos callar, pero es que me da confianza…-dice Feliciano con una mueca triste.

-uf… Feliciano que te eh dicho de confiarte en alemanes?... –responde Lovino serio, aunque el no podía ocultarle a su hermano que confiaba en el hispano.

-Pero me hizo una promesa igual como lo hizo Antonio contigo fratello ~ -dice el menor haciendo que el mayor desviara la mirada.

Lovino ya no sabia que decir, así que suspiro y volvió su vista a la ventana, lo primero que pensó que hoy seria otro día mas agregado en su espiritual vida, aunque no quería creérselo, sabia que no iba a estar muy feliz como otras veces, la inquietud que sentía en ese minuto se lo decía.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, me costo seguirla por problemas en el instituto no debía bajar mis notas pero finalmente lo había logrado,**


	5. Cap 4 día extraño

**Hola hace mucho tiempo que no publico pero bueno aquí me tienen~**

**Paolo Vargas: Seborja**

**Hetalia no me pertenece(que mal ;A;)**

* * *

**Cap 4: Extraño día.**

Algo le decía a Ludwig que este día no seria muy bueno, o capaz que si solo acordarse del principio de la mañana, y ver al espíritu del menor con un rostro que rayaba la tristeza no le había echo bien algo le estaba sucediendo por dentro, pero aun no sabia que era. El alemán menor miro a los otros cuatro que estaban sentados en el sofá discutiendo como lo solían hacer. Hasta que escucho algo que le pareció interesante mas si salía de la boca de cierto español, que se preocupaba igual que el.

-Y bien cejon cuando vas a tener lista esa cosa? –el hispano se coloca serio asustando un poco a sus dos amigos.

-Look idiot… esto no es tan fácil pero falta el último detalle –responde el ingles igual de serio.

-Y cual es?... –Ludwig se acerca para saber igual.

-Bueno…es que vamos a tener que ir o al entretecho o al subterráneo… - responde Arthur, dejando a los otros cuatro helados.

-Pe-pero mon amour no podemos subir es muy… -el francés estaba desconfiando con eso.

-No Francis… solo debemos hablar con ellos… de seguro entenderán –responde el ingles confiado.

-hay que llamarlos kesese y cuando te digan que no~ que harás? –dice Gilbert que estaba atento.

Antonio se levanta de su lugar y comienza a subir la escalera, ante la expectante mirada de los otros que le observaban y seguirle. El español llego al entretecho, suspiro y abrió la puerta, con cuidado, vio despejado y comenzó a entrar.

Lovino se encontraba como siempre mirando por la ventana, estaba solo ya que Feliciano se encontraba en el subterráneo haciendo una pintura, aunque Lovino no entendía muy bien por que su hermano hacia eso si al final estaban muertos. El italiano mayor comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se notaban perdidos en la oscuridad de ese lugar hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-L-Lovi? Donde estas?-El español avanzaba al lado opuesto en donde estaba el italiano.

Lovino lo miro un poco, no entendía como había llegado hasta allá sin que se diera cuenta, se molesto por el hecho de que el español no hiciera caso en algo tan fácil que era no entrar en su lugar _"sagrado_", rápidamente se movió hasta donde estaba el español.

-_Che merda_ haces acá idiota?-Lovino le pesca del cuello.

-Lovi por fin te encontré!-responde un Antonio feliz y asustado.

-Nada que "te encontré" bastardo…-respondió el italiano seriamente.

-ejeje Lovi… necesito preguntarte algo~ -responde el español un tanto asfixiado.

-Si es para preguntarme mas sobre como fallecí… no te voy a decir…-dice el italiano frunciendo el ceño.

-No es eso… es otra cosa –responde el español.

-Entonces?... –Lovino le mira curioso.

-Es que necesitamos el entretecho para poder regresar el tiempo…según el cejon esto es algo importante y era lo único que faltaba –responde un poco serio el hispano.

Lovino no sabia que decir, quedo callado unos instantes observando y pensando lo que había dicho el español, le suelta el cuello, que era lo que le debía contestar, y después de tantas vueltas que le dio, suspiro y le miro fijo.

-_Bene_…-desvió la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-SI! GRACIAS LOVI!-feliz el hispano sonríe ampliamente –Y después cuando estés vivo voy a poderte abrazar~!

-Idiota… sabes que si llegara a vivir otra vez no te recordaría…-responde el italiano, haciendo que el español se regresara a la realidad.

-Aunque eso pasara… te haría recordar la vez que casi me matas~ y cuando me dijiste que era lindo~ -dice el español, haciendo que a Lovino se molestara y se inquietara.

-Cállate idiota… y ahora sale de acá si no quieres terminar de verdad muerto…-amenaza Lovino.

-Si Lovi… nos vemos~ -Antonio se comienza a alejar, y ni se fija en un mueble y choca con el, haciendo que Lovino se riera.

-jejeje idiota fíjate donde caminas… -dice entre risas Lovino.

-Tu risa es linda~ -responde el español, al momento de que comenzaba a salir.

Antonio sale rápido, nuevamente feliz y mas encariñado aun de ese espíritu, y que deseaba que estuviera vivo. Los otros cuatro que estaban en la escalera lo quedaron observando confundidos ¿No se suponía que los matarían si entraban? ¿y como demonios Antonio esta vivo? No se lo podían creer y menos que el español estuviera alegre.

Arthur fue el primero en hablar una vez que llegaron al primer piso.

-Y que te dijo? –pregunta curioso.

-Bueno cejon… Lovi acepto~ -responde Antonio demasiado feliz.

-_Mon ami~_ podríamos saber que paso arriba? Para que estés tan feliz? –Francis estaba curioso, nunca había visto al español tan alegre en su vida.

-Escuche la risa de Lovi~ y es muy linda~ pero…-después de su momento feliz Antonio, suspira apenado.

-Pero? –repite Gilbert curioso, ese cambio de animo en su amigo era a veces extraño para el.

-Pero si los salvamos…ellos… no sabrán quienes somos… -responde Antonio, con un deje triste.

-Que?! –Ludwig se sobresalto, no podía creer, era como si su corazón se rompiera.

-Lud?... no me digas que te preocupa el menor? –pregunta Gilbert, grandioso, su amigo había sido primero y ahora su pequeño Lud.

-_Mon ami~_ tu pequeñito ~ parece que se enamoró -ríe leve Francis.

-Q-que? N-no-Ludwig se le subieron los colores y estaba nervioso, así que se había enamorado no lo podía creer.

Feliciano, estaba en el subterráneo, dibujando, tranquilamente, cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano a su lado, giro la cabeza y Lovino estaba sentado prácticamente en el aire mirando su dibujo. El menor de los italianos al ver la curiosidad de su hermano se coloca nervioso y se coloca encima tapando la visión del mayor aunque eso era prácticamente imposible ya que Lovino igual lo veía, y se enojaba con ganas.

-Feliciano… por que demonios dibujas… al bastardo patatas?! –Lovino molesto le mira fijamente.

-Ve ~ _Fra-fratello_ … em… _Ciao_ jejeje –Feliciano rie nervioso.

-TE GUSTA EL BASTARDO PATATAS! –grito Lovino, formándose un eco por toda la casa.

-VEE!~ NO _FRATELLO_ NO ES ASI! –Feliciano lloraba desesperado negando todo lo que pensaba su hermano.

-Tsk…-Lovino suspira y trata de tranquilizarse- Feli… venia a decirte que el idiota entomatado…, el cejon mago, el bastardo patatas, el francés pervertido y el idiota que se cree genial… van a ocupar el entretecho para hacer esa cosa…

-Que finalmente van a retroceder el tiempo~? –dice Feliciano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero no creo que resulte… acuérdate que ya van varios meses… además eso de retroceder el tiempo y todo eso es totalmente… irreal… -responde secamente Lovino con una mueca triste.

-Ve! _Fratello_ anímate si va a resultar~ -responde el menor abrazando a su hermano.

-Ojala sea así… no quiero esperanzame… Feliciano tu lo sabes… no creo mucho…-Lovino corresponde el abrazo.

-Por supuesto… -sonríe leve el menor.

Feliciano noto la tristeza en su hermano, de verdad estaba muy afectado, con eso y tenía la sensación de que el mayor trataba de no esperanzarse.

-_Fratello_….-llamo el menor, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Que sucede Feliciano?...-responde el mayor mirando

-Te quiero~ aunque trataste de protegerme aun así te apreció demasiado, no importa que estemos así _fratello_ –sonríe el menor haciendo que el mayor comenzara a sollozar débilmente.

-_Maldizione_ Feliciano… no digas eso… no es cierto soy un pésimo hermano… no fui capaz de proteger ni a mi propio _fratellino_… incluso de esos idiotas de arriba… ahora nos hablan como si fueran nuestros amigos… y ni si quiera lo somos… va a ser igual que las otras jodidas veces…-Lovino estaba molesto, no sabía como había sucedido de que los otros tipos estuvieran tan calmados, aunque las demás personas trataban de echarlos como si nada, eso le estaba aburriendo las jodidas diferencias lo estaban cansando.

Feliciano suspiro, sabía que el mayor tenía razón, pero el siempre había sido animado en ese sentido, sabía cómo hacer para que su hermano confiara en las personas, aunque no lo lograba siempre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba recorriendo el subterráneo, con esa mirada apagada y una mueca de odio, que le pasaba a Lovino porque esta tan mal? Esas preguntas se estaban agolpando en el menor de los italianos, mientras seguía con la mirada al mayor que desapareció.

-_fratello_…

Ludwig se paseaba de un lado para otro pensando sobre qué podía hacer, se fue a su habitación y miro a todos lados, ninguna señal de Feliciano, se desespero por un momento y le comenzó a llamar.

-Oye espíritu? Feliciano?...-miro a todos lados ninguna señal del menor de los italianos.

Salió de su cuarto, mientras los otros cuatros le miraban curiosos y aun más cuando abre la puerta del subterráneo.

-West que vas a hacer?!-se exalto Gilbert yendo detrás del alemán que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Eh… si invadimos otra zona de seguro nos matan~ _mon ami_ detén a tu hermano~ -dice el francés siguiendo a su amigo.

-Lovi~ ya lo dijo así que Gil detenle –dice el español al igual siguiendo.

-Son todos idiotas…para qué demonios van… -dice resignado el ingles mirando como desaparecían, el decidió quedarse seguro.

O eso creyó, ya que cuando se fue al sofá, sintió como le golpeaban la cabeza, sintiendo como su cuerpo caía, aun respiraba pero había algo raro, mas cuando creía que toda su visión estaba oscura, comenzó a aparecer una silueta, que se iba formando, se fijo aun mas hasta que pudo reconocer al que tenia al frente. Era Lovino.

_-W-W-WHAT?! –ya no sabía qué era lo que pasaba._

_-Nos volvemos a ver Arthur…uhm...Ahora que recuerdo te conozco de antes…-dice con una sonrisa extraña el italiano mayor._

_-N-no se a que te refieres idiot –responde Arthur, tratando de no tomar en serio esa sonrisa._

_-ah… estas seguro…entonces si te digo sobre Paolo Vargas…-dice Lovino con una voz ultratumba._

_-Que pasa con my brother… era adoptado…-dice Arthur creyendo eso._

_-Tú crees… pues era mentira… a Paolo lo separaron de mi y de Feliciano cuando éramos pequeños… mis padres estuvieron demasiado mal…-dice el italiano aun más molesto._

_-Y qué demonios iba a saber yo- ahora su figura aparecía en medio de la oscuridad junto a la de Lovino._

_-Pues… -le pesca del cuello apretándoselo con fuerza-Por culpa de eso me fui a la mafia… quería proteger a mi familia y saber el paradero de mi fratellino…y tu familia… los Kirkland se me vinieron en mi camino…_

_-Tsk… en verdad! Si hubiera sabido que Paolo era robado y no adoptado como mis padres habían dicho se los hubiera devuelto-decía con poco oxigeno el ingles._

_Lovino le miro con odio, para después soltarlo. Mientras que Arthur le pareció de lo más real sentir las manos de Lovino ahorcándole._

_-Te creeré… y otra cosa… deja de meter ideas que no son reales a mi Feliciano…-dice el italiano regresando a su postura seria._

_-Yo jamás mentiría! En verdad… mi familia se especializa en la magia! Y no veras que sea solo una idiotez por que tu y tu hermano tienen que estar en dos días más en el entretecho-Arthur frunció el ceño mirando al italiano que lucía indiferente._

_-Claro que estaremos ahí… quiero ver como fracasas… -responde Lovino cruzándose de brazos mientras se desvanecía._

_-Oye Esper….-Arthur no podía hacer nada, Lovino ya había desaparecido._

En eso despertó asustado mirando a todos lados, estaba solo aun, se reincorporo en el sofá, y miro a un punto fijo.

-damn it… así que mis padres me mintieron….-ahora sabia el porqué el pequeño Paolo siempre le hablaba de sus hermanos que eran mayores que el.

Mientras tanto en el subterráneo, los otros cuatros llegaron abajo mirando todo con curiosidad, hasta que el francés cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-DONDE ESTA ARTHUR?!-totalmente escandalizado miro hacia todos lados buscando esa presencia.

-ve~ ve~ _Che_ hacen aquí?... –se escucha la voz de Feliciano haciendo estremecer a los otros.

El alemán puso todo su coraje que tenia y le llamo.

-Oye necesito hablar contigo…

-_Che diavolo_ quieres hablar con mi _fratello_ idiota…- ahora la voz de Lovino se hacía presente-Si lo haces debe ser con MI permiso…

-Ve~_ fratello_ tranquilo…_ bene_… de que quieres hablar-pregunto curiosa la voz del menor de los italianos.

-Primero aparezcan… -dice el alemán, porque creía que le hablaba a las paredes.

-…Estas Loco…maldito bastardo…-Lovino apareció flotando en medio de la habitación.

-ve~… Lovi~ no seas malo~ -Feliciano aparece al lado de su hermano, curioso, pero en un instante cambio ese semblante por uno más serio y frió Che hacen aquí…

Ese era otro rostro más que conocían los jóvenes, sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar al menor.

-Es que…necesito hablar a solas contigo- dijo Ludwig tratando de parecer calmado.

Los dos fantasmas alzan una ceja, mirando curioso al alemán, Lovino ya cabreado, se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya idiota…dejare que hables con mi _fratellino_….

-Pero tendrá que ser mañana…ahora vallan a ver a Arthur~ ve~ -dice el menor, mirando con una sonrisa indescifrable a los jóvenes.

Francis casi da un grito en el cielo al escuchar eso y salió corriendo en dirección al primer piso, seguido por los otros tres, mientras escuchaban las risas de los espíritus italianos.

Al llegar arriba ven al ingles, perdido en sus pensamientos, Francis en un intento desesperado se le abalanzo encima sin que tuviera una queja por parte del otro.

-A-arthur?_ Mon amour_? –El francés le miro curioso, mientras que sus amigos se acercaban-

-_Damn it_… porque lo hicieron?...-susurro Arthur sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho el francés.

-Que hicieron? Quien?-Antonio pregunta curioso por lo que hablaba el ingles.

-Mis padres me mintieron… Paolo es hermano de Feliciano y Lovino….-alzo un poco la vista-

-Q-q-q-que?!-gritaron los otros cuatro a la vez mirando con los ojos abiertos a Arthur.

* * *

**Ya cuarto capitulo terminado, jeje explicare un poco el porque no eh podido avanzar, fue por el periodo de exámenes de fin de año ademas de que tengo que buscar Pre-universitario, y lo de la practica profesional me quitan mucho tiempo pero aun así trato de hacer todo lo posible para cumplir. **

**Ojala que les haya gustado, aunque yo halla quedado sin neuronas-se golpea con una pared-**

**Reviews~? y se ganan una hamburguesa~**


	6. Chapter 5: Paolo llega

**Bien por aquí eh traído el nuevo capitulo aunque me costo harto pero bueno~ ojala disfruten **

**Paolo: Seborja**

**hetalia no es de mi propiedad todos los derechos son de Hidekaz himaruya**

* * *

**Cap 5: Paolo llega a la casa (o algo así ya ni se)**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se supo sobre el hermano menor de ambos espíritus, aunque el más nervioso era el mismo Arthur, ya que había recibido una llamada de Paolo, y se paseaba de un lado para el otro intentando saber qué hacer. Gilbert lo miraba de un lado a otro hasta que se aburre y le habla.

-Oye cejon…es mejor que te calmes~

-Como demonios quieres que me calme si Paolo viene entre mañana o pasado?!-algo histérico el ingles le responde.

-Pero igual~ sabes que pones nervioso a mi magnifica presencia y eso no es lindo…-le responde el albino mientras suspira.

En ese momento llega Francis, algo adormilado igual por el aburrimiento ya que los gritos de Arthur lo habían despertado del sueño.

-Por dios Arthur cálmate! –dice el francés con algo de dolor de cabeza.

-N-no puedo! Paolo va a llegar y quiere ver donde viven sus hermanos mayores!-grita aun mas Arthur.

Ludwig al igual que Francis estaba durmiendo por el mismo motivo pero los gritos del ingles lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Que pregunte…. Y deja de gritar que estaba sereno…-le dice Ludwig con una mueca de irritación.

Arthur iba a contestar, pero justo lo llaman, los otros tres expectantes hasta que supieron quien era porque Arthur había quedado blanco como una hoja de papel.

-QUE DIJISTE DONDE ESTAS PAOLO?!

Antonio había subido al entretecho, ya que no quería estar abajo con los demás y de vez en cuando necesitaba tiempo para relajarse o estar solo. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, creyó que encontraría al espíritu mayor de los italianos, pero nada, ya hacia una semana desde que no se veían los dos espíritus en la casa, aunque eso hizo sentir algo mal al español por que de nuevo estaría solo, suspira y se va a sentar donde había una ventana, mira tranquilo.

-Se podría saber qué demonios haces en mi lugar preferido? –se escucha una voz con algo de ultratumba e irritación.

-Lovi~ eres tú?-contesta el español mientras mira de un lado a otro.

-…..Merda….-se escucha la voz que murmuraba hasta que una figura se hizo visible. Era Lovino y estaba algo irritado-Se puede saber qué demonios haces acá?...

-ah ejeje quería estar tranquilo y no hay nada mejor que estar acá-responde el hispano-Ah y dónde estabas?~ que días no te veía y estaba preocupado~

-….-Lovino alza una ceja y le responde-No es de tu incumbencia bastardo…. Además no me eh ido a ningún lado e pasado todos los malditos días en esta casa y es imposible que salga.

El español se levanto de su asiento y se acerco un poco al espíritu, sin darse cuenta que atrás suyo aparecía el menor de los italianos con una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro y que solo se pudo dar cuenta cuando el espíritu mayor sonríe de la misma manera.

-uhm… Feli…parece que alguien quiere morir joven…-dice Lovino mientras mira a Antonio.

-Ve~ si… ah fratello dile sobre lo otro~ -ríe un poco Feliciano.

-eh que otro?~ que están hablando?-el español estaba algo nervioso con la sonrisa que tenían los dos espíritus.

Lovino se le acerco aun más y lo acorrala contra la pared, pescándolo del cuello de la camisa, y una mirada penetrante que hizo estremecer un poco al hispano.

-Bene… verdad que supiste sobre lo de mi hermano menor…sobre Paolo porque Arthur se los dijo…-con tono serio y algo perturbante, habla el espíritu mayor.

-E-eh s-si –responde un asustado español que se estremecía por la mirada del italiano.

-Y por lo que acabo de saber…Paolo va a venir a conocer donde viven…pero conociendo como es ese _bambino_…no le van a decir nada que nosotros estamos muertos _capito_? –dice el espíritu mayor.

-Te dejaremos por ahora…pero le dices a los otros~ ve~ -dice con los brazos cruzados el menor.

-S-si! –cuando le dejan el paso sale corriendo, tropezando varias veces en la escalera.

Lovino y Feliciano lo ven desaparecer, para después el mayor se fuera a sentar a su lugar habitual mientras que el menor lo abrazaba.

-ve~ parece que no va a volver a aparecer por acá~ por unos días~ -ríe mientras deja reposar su mentón en el hombro de su hermano.

-Eso parece… pero ahora tenemos otra prioridad…que viene bastante cerca…-suspira al ver una figura.

A lo lejos se ve a un joven de unos 17 años de cabello castaño claro (más claro que Feliciano) de tez blanca y con un rulo que daba la impresión que era cuadrado, venía a avanzando a toda velocidad. Mientras que un nervioso Arthur lo esperaba en la entrada, con algo de temor, mientras que el menor irradiaba alegría.

-ARTHUUUURRR! COMO ESTAS?!~ -Paolo comienza a correr hasta que se abalanza encima del ingles.

-Estoy bien, no se suponía que llegabas mañana? –Arthur frunce el ceño.

-jeje si pero quise venir antes~ no hallaba la hora de venir a conocer su casa ah y ver a mis hermanos mayores~ Lovino y Feliciano~ -sonríe Paolo mientras mira.

Arthur le da el paso y el menor al ingresar ve en el sofá a Gilbert que levanto la mano algo decaído, a Ludwig que le levantaba la mano mientras tomaba agua y Francis que se acerco a abrazarlo.

-Oh~ _mon ami_ Paolo tanto tiempo has crecido tanto~ -sonríe el francés.

-_Ciao_ Fran~ si crecí mucho~ jeje~ -Paolo le responde sonriente.

En eso un Antonio asustado y algo desesperado bajo corriendo y a punto de gritar lo que le dijeron los espíritus pero cuando ve al menor se coloca blanco como papel, los demás lo vieron y quedaron intranquilos. Mientras Paolo desvía su mirada a una puerta y le pareció curiosa.

-Arthur que es eso?-pregunto curioso el italiano.

-Ah es el subterráneo-responde Arthur mientras seguía mirando a Antonio que parecía estatua.

Paolo le había llamado de tal manera la atención que se acerco, abrió la puerta y bajo, Francis al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer el muchacho chasqueo sus dedos para llamar la atención de los demás hasta que de pronto sintieron un grito.

-UWAAAA!-grito Paolo desde abajo.

Los otros cinco jóvenes al escuchar el grito bajaron desesperados y se encontraron a Paolo sorprendido mirando una guitarra que tenia escrito _"la vita è meravigliosa Lovino Vargas", _el muchacho estaba tan fascinado que de pronto miro un cuadro de una casa donde salía cinco personas a las cuales el menor pudo distinguir a tres los cuales eran él y sus hermanos, se fijo un poco más de cerca y vio un escrito que decía "_la vita è unica e deve non sprecarla Feliciano Vargas"_, siguió observando cuando entre varias cajas encontró una foto en donde salían los dos Lovino y Feliciano y a sus espaldas la casa, subió la mirada a los cinco que estaban ahí mirando con algo de intranquilidad.

-Eh…MIS HERMANOS VIVEN CON USTEDES?! DONDE ESTAN-pregunto con alegría Paolo.

-jeje bueno no viven aquí pero dejaron esto al parecer~ -dice Antonio algo nervioso.

Arthur, Ludwig y Antonio se acercaron al menor que hacia toda clase de preguntas además para ver la fotografía que a ellos les pareció que ambos espíritus eran felices en vida. Mientras que Gilbert miraba la guitarra de Lovino y Francis miraba con admiración la pintura, hasta que en eso ambos sienten un escalofrío al ver que ambos espíritus aparecían ahí.

-Se quedan callados…-susurra Lovino al oído de Gilbert mientras le quitaba la guitarra-

-de seguro el lo notara solo…ve~ -dice igual Feliciano mientras tomaba su pintura.

En eso Paolo se gira, y ve a ambos espíritus desaparecer, cosa que le impresiono, y algo le dudaba eran muy parecidos a sus…hermanos pero no tenia seguridad, mira a los otros que desviaron la mirada.

-Oigan que eran esas cosas? Parecían fantasmas-dice Paolo algo curioso.

-Ah eh… no nada, nada debe haber sido tu imaginación-dice Arthur algo nervioso.

-Bien~ subamos a que conozcas nuestras habitaciones~ -dice Francis cambiando el tema.

Los seis suben al primer piso donde Paolo conoce como eran las habitaciones de Ludwig y Francis, para después subir al segundo en el cual estaba la habitación de Antonio, Gilbert y la de Arthur que se acomodaba. Mientras que Antonio hablaba de los tomates del jardín, Paolo no le tomaba atención ya que su mirada estaba inspeccionando cada parte, como si fuera la habitación de alguien que diseñaba, le pareció curioso porque sabía que el español no diseñaba, hasta que su mirada topa con algo muy característico de la ropa que recibía en Inglaterra pero que era diseñada en Italia que era una "LV" o como se lo habían explicado que era del gran diseñador "Lovino Vargas". Paolo pensó que los jóvenes que estaban riéndose de cualquier cosa (excepto Ludwig no se reía) le estaban ocultando algo, y con cuidado salió de la habitación de Antonio y al mirar a un lado escucho algunas risas en el entretecho además de algunos "ve~". Comenzó a subir, escuchando las voces de arriba, abre la puerta de golpe haciendo que se formara un silencio para después escuchar una voz que le era demasiado familiar y que no había escuchado en meses ahora que lo pensaba.

-Antonio te dije como quinientas veces que no subieras!-Dice Lovino aun de espaldas.

-Ve~ parece que le gusta el peligro jeje~ -dice Feliciano sentado en el aire.

-A-Antonio esta en su habitación-dice Paolo con algo de miedo, por lo que el sabia los humanos no eran trasparentes y sus hermanos no tenían tantos cortes.

-_merda _Feliciano dime que no es Paolo…-Lovino mira a su hermano quien era el que se giraba con algo de nerviosismo.

-S-si fratello es el~ -dice Feliciano algo nervioso al verlo.

Paolo saco valentía, pero algo no le cuadraba sus hermanos estaban muertos entonces porque sus padres biológicos no le habían avisado, ahora los veía pero no eran los mismos, no era el mismo Lovino quien le contaba historias sobre sus hazañas en la mafia a través de la webcam, que le sonreía y cantaba para él, y no era el mismo Feliciano que siempre le mandaba encomienda de sus comidas para Inglaterra, el que siempre sonreía y le animaba, no eran pero estaban frente suyo y además estaban apagados en vida, no sonreían, solo conservaban esa mirada triste que nunca había visto en ellos.

-Q-que fue lo que les paso?-pregunto Paolo tanto darles vueltas al asunto.

Los dos italianos mayores se miraron entre sí, no sabían si contarles al final fue Lovino quien se dio vuelta y le hizo una seña de que se acercara.

_-Bene bambino, il mio fratellino_ esto te va a doler ahora que te enteres- suspira Lovino quien se limito a mirarle a los ojos, simplemente no podía.

-No importa dime _fratello_… _perfavore_… de seguro fue la mafia que te hizo esto –dice Paolo convencido de la mafia que controlaba su hermano.

-No… fue la mafia…un jodido bastardo que hace meses atrás…-y Lovino narro la historia, haciendo que el menor de los italianos comenzara a llorar.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert y Antonio aun seguían hablando hasta que notan algo extraño.

-DONDE MIERDA ESTA PAOLO?!- grita Arthur totalmente nervioso

-Que voy a saber! –dice Ludwig.

Los cinco corren a la plata baja buscando en todos lados al italiano perdido, no lo habían encontrado y se desesperaban aun más.

En tanto arriba Lovino había terminado de narrarle la historia, aun sentía ese mal en la boca y mas por contarle al menor, Feliciano trataba de confortarlo y le abrazaba, Paolo los vio a ambos, quería abrazarlos poder sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándolo, escuchar la voz molesta de Lovino cuando se enojaba o la voz de Feliciano que le decía tantas cosas, pero no podía sus hermanos habían muertos y quería abrazarlos, poder sentir esa necesidad y no poder hacerlo le dolía.

-Lo siento Paolo…-dijeron los dos italianos mayores que le miraban intranquilos.

-No me digan eso…quiero tenerlos de vuelta no quiero que estén así quiero abrazarlos y que ustedes me abracen a mi –Paolo seguía llorando amargamente.

-Te diré una última cosa…-dice Lovino, el cual Paolo asintió- Pregúntale a Arthur que fue lo que me dijo hace unas semanas atrás… el te contara…

-Y otra cosa~ -dice Feliciano-Cada vez te pareces mas a _mamma_~ nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti~ _ti voglio fratellino _no importa que no estemos vivos te seguimos cuidando~

-Además no creo que te vayas a ir porque el idiota del Arthur esta jodiendome hasta lo más que puede por intentar revivirnos…-se le sale a Lovino, quedando un instante en suspenso.

-Eh?! Los quiere revivir! Yo quiero ayudar _per favore fratello_! –dice Paolo algo emocionado levantándose de golpe en donde estaba sentado.

-_Bene_~-dice Feliciano con algo serio en su tono de voz.

-voy ahora~! –dice Paolo para después bajar.

Lovino suspira, mira a Feliciano que seguía aun serio, se levanta de donde estaba sentado y le mira.

-Feliciano…sabemos bien que no resultara…-dice algo mal el italiano mayor que ya daba por dado todo.

-Pero ti igual quieres abrazar a Paolo tanto como yo no es así _fratello_?-dice Feliciano abrazándose a su hermano.

-Claro pero ahora es imposible…pero veremos hasta donde llegan ellos por ese afán de hacernos vivir…-Lovino abraza a su hermano, mientras suspira.

Abajo Paolo llega adonde los demás y con una gran sonrisa además de los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, hace que les tomen atención. Una vez que ya la tiene decide hablar.

-Les ayudare a revivir a mis hermanos~!-totalmente emocionado y feliz el pequeño italiano.

-C-COMO!?-dijeron los cinco que estaban ahí totalmente perdidos.

-Los ayudare~ acabo de hablar con mis _fratellos_ y me dijeron que les ayudara~ -responde Paolo.

Los demás asienten aunque trataron de buscar explicación en las paredes o mirando a cualquier lado. Ahora debían seguir con aquella promesa que les hicieron a los fantasmas.

* * *

**Bene eso ha sido todo jeje hay como dos cosas **

**la vita e meravigliosa: La vida es maravillosa**

**_la vita è unica e deve non sprecarla : La vida es única no debes desperdiciarla_**

**_Bueno eso creo que ha sido todo por este capitulo por suerte lo termine así que pasaran varios días hasta que pueda publicar ojala que pueda y es lo mas probable hasta el próximo capitulo_**

**_arrivederci~_**


	7. Cap 6: Viajar al pasado

**Después**** de seis millones de años luz volví con el capitulo ojala lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**CAP 6: Viajar al pasado y ver a los dos seres fantasmales vivos**

Habían pasado dos días y ya Arthur tenía todo completamente listo, así que decidió subir al entretecho, seguido por los otros cinco, toco la puerta de la habitación y esta lentamente se abrió, haciendo que a los seis muchachos le entrara algo de nerviosismo, y más algo de miedo al ver aparecer en la oscuridad del lugar los rostros de ambos espíritus que los miraban algo serios. El primero en hablar fue Arthur.

-Eh…bueno ya está todo listo así que me dejan entrar?...-completamente serio el inglés mira a los espíritus.

-….-Lovino duda un poco, aun seguía con el mismo pensamiento-Como se yo que tu jodido plan va a resultar…

-_Per favore fratello_ créele a Arthur en verdad puede lograrlo-dijo Paolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Bene… bene_…le creeré solo porque me lo dices tú…-responde Lovino, aun serio.

Ambos espíritus les dejan la pasada a los otros seis jóvenes, y Arthur, dio un paso al frente y comenzó a recitar palabras que eran de su idioma.

_-" by the power of all the great Ancient Empires, and all the times that becomes a reality my desire as a servant"_-el inglés hace una pequeña pausa- Regresa en el tiempo en los meses antes de que estos dos espíritus hayan muerto!

De la nada comienzan a aparecer un círculo alrededor de los seis jóvenes que se ilumino. Lovino y Feliciano miraban ambos con asombro hasta que desaparecieron frente a sus apagados ojos.

Los otros seis sin darse cuenta habían regresado el tiempo, pero cuando el circulo comenzó a bajar su intensidad de iluminación creyeron que habían fracasado.

-Arthur vez que no salió! –le cuestiono el alemán menor.

-Que como no me pudo salir! Si era el indicado-responde a la defensiva el ingles.

-Eh? Donde están mis _fratellos_?-pregunto el italiano menor.

-Pero si esa cosa no te salió cejon! Por idiota que eres!-molesto el español gruño.

-donde están mis _fratellos_?!-volvió a hablar el italiano.

-Como no te pudo salir, _mon ami_ Antonio y mon ami Ludwig van a estar tristes-dice el francés tratando de conservar la calma.

-Ni se los recuerdes Fran que o si no se nos deprimen…-responde el alemán mayor.

-DONDE _DIAVOLO_ ESTÁN MIS _FRATELLOS_?! –dice ya cabreado el italiano.

Logra llamar la atención de los otros que comenzaron a mirar curiosos a todos lados.

-eh? Donde esta Lovi y Feli?-algo curioso el español miraba a todos lados.

Comienzan a escuchar la escalera, y algunas cuantas risitas, además de unos cuantos "ve~"

-_Maldizione_ Feliciano que no vez que estoy ocupado con estos papeles de la organización?!-se escucha una de las voces.

-Pe-pero _fratello_ me pareció escuchar voces en el entretecho~ y si hay fantasmas? –le responde otra voz.

-Idiota sabes que no hay… porque yo me la paso ahí… de seguro es tu imaginación-vuelve a hablar la misma voz de antes.

-Ve ~! Vamos a ver _per favore_-responde la misma otra voz.

-_Bene…bene_-suspira la primera voz.

En eso se escucha la puerta abrirse y en la entrada se ven dos figuras una un poco más alta que la otra. Mientras que los otros seis se esconden detrás de algunos muebles.

La primera figura no era otra más que el mismo Lovino y mientras que la otra figura era Feliciano, este último temblaba de miedo. Ambos vivos cosa que impresiono a los demás que estaban ocultos.

-Estás seguro que escuchaste voces? Aquí no veo nada…-dice Lovino ingresando y mirando para todos lados.

-En verdad _fratello_ escuche una voz parecida a Paolo~ no habrá muerto y su espíritu nos persigue?!-lloriquea un poco Feliciano mientras se abrazaba al brazo del mayor.

-No seas idiota…no hace mucho que hablamos con Paolo…no puede ser que se haya muerto después de conversar como siempre…-responde Lovino mientras suspiraba.

Antonio estaba algo emocionado, iba a poder abrazar a su Lovi… aunque algo le impidió levantarse y fue que Francis lo tiro haciendo que el español chocara contra el suelo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ambos italianos.

Lovino rápidamente saca una pistola, mientras se coloca delante de Feliciano para protegerlo.

-Quien anda ahí?!-el mayor de los italianos mira a todos lados.

-ve! _Fratello_ me esta dando miedo- Feliciano se abraza a la espalda del mayor.

-la persona que esté ahí, que salga ahora maldita sea o disparo!-vuelve a gritar Lovino aun más molesto.

En tanto los otros estaban escondidos y Paolo los mira, habla bajo para que sus dos hermanos no los escuchen.

-Yo voy a salir… ustedes se mueven cuando les diga _bene_? –dice con tono serio el italiano menor.

-si… -responden los otros cinco a la vez.

-Quien demonios anda ahí!-se escucha nuevamente la voz de Lovino.

Paolo se levanta y suspira.

-Yo soy_~ ciao fratello_~ -dice totalmente risueño el menor.

En tanto en otro tiempo los dos fallecidos italianos miran aun en donde estaba el círculo extraño.

-Eh?~ _fratello_ si les funciono~ -dice Feliciano mientras mira a su hermano.

-Eso parece…pero hasta donde llegaran…no captaron el mensaje…soy peligroso…-suspira Lovino mirando a un punto fijo.

-No lo eres _fratello_~ solo que van a ver al Lovino mafioso…-trata de calmarlo Feliciano.

-Ese es el problema… los muy imbéciles no saben que era y soy peligroso… no debían meter aun mas sus narices…-se lamenta un poco el mayor.

-Tranquilo~ de seguro Paolo va a saber cómo lidiar con ese problema…capaz incluso los salve de sus muertes~ -dice el menor como tratando de darle animo.

-Solo esperemos a ver que pasa…es mejor que esperemos…

-_si fratello_~…

En la misma casa pero meses atrás Paolo seguía de pie, mientras que un Lovino completo de vida comenzaba a bajar su arma.

-Eh? Que hace Paolo aquí?~ -un vivo Feliciano miraba de reojo detrás de la espalda del mayor.

-Como es que?... demonios no hace mucho hable contigo?!-Lovino lo quedo mirando no sabia como reaccionar.

-jejeje~ use un hechizo que mi hermano Arthur me enseño~ -dijo el menor aun sonriendo.

-Arthur? Ese imbécil que se entromete en las conversaciones que tengo contigo?-dice Lovino con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Arthur al escuchar lo que dijo el italiano mayor, se molesta y sin que los otros se percatasen se levanto de golpe y furioso.

-QUIEN ES EL IMBÉCIL JODIDO MAFIOSO!?

-A quien más que a ti… y no grites que esta es MI casa –responde el italiano.

Paolo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras que los otros que seguían escondidos detrás de los muebles no podían creer lo que hizo el inglés y solo querían en ese momento algo para golpearse.

-Ve~ como apareció ese imbécil? –dice Feliciano, no sabía cómo se llamaba así que lo llamo como le dijo su hermano.

Paolo se larga a reír nervioso, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar mientras que Arthur miraba a todos lados nervioso, Lovino se cruza de brazos mirando serio y con el ceño fruncido y Feliciano ladea su cabeza curioso.

-Ejeje u-use magia?-no muy convencido el inglés responde

-seguro?-pregunto serio Lovino.

-PUES CLARO! IDIOTA!-responde Arthur.

-QUE NO SOY IDIOTA, MAGO DE PACOTILLA! AHORA BAJEMOS DE UNA VEZ!-responde nuevamente Lovino enrabiado.

Bajan los tres italianos y el inglés, dejando a los otros cuatros completamente solos, aunque Gilbert salió de su escondite riéndose mientras que Francis y Antonio estaban rojos de tanto aguantar la risa y Ludwig mira si no hay peligro.

-kesesese~ al parecer lo que le dijeron a Arthur le dolió un poco~ -Gilbert sigue riendo.

-Pero si Lovino lo dejo callado-responde Francis.

-Eh… chicos es mejor que sigamos-dice con tono serio Ludwig mirando por la puerta.

-No sabia que Lovino era mafioso –dice Francis mirando lo que había allí –Y diseñador~ es una mezcla muy extraña pero muy buena.

-Fran~ yo creía que sabia que Lovino era diseñador~ porque tu igual lo eres~ -responde Gilbert.

Antonio sale algo callado de la habitación y los otros tres no se dan cuenta, hasta que Ludwig comienza a mirar y al notar la presencia de alguien alegre.

-Pero me acuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre pero no creí que lo conocería –dice Francis.

-Oh pero ah—

-DONDE ESTA ANTONIO?!-dice Ludwig interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Eh? Y toño?-Gilbert mira a todos lados-Lo dejamos de mirar y se va!

Mientras tanto abajo Lovino iba tirando de la capa de Arthur para dejarlo en una habitación del primer piso mientras que Paolo conversaba animosamente con Feliciano.

-Aquí te vas a quedar mago de pacotilla…-dice serio el italiano mayor.

-Mira que te dije que yo soy 100% original –dice el ingles con los brazos cruzados.

-Aha si com- Lovino es interrumpido por un grito proveniente de arriba.

-Eh?! _Fratello!_ Que fue ese ruido-dice Feliciano alarmado.

-Que demonios ahora?! Tsk… no puedo tener paz por un maldito momento…-sube nuevamente seguido por los otros.

-D-de seguro es un ave que se metió arriba –dice Paolo nervioso al ver el arma con el que andaba Lovino.

-Bajemos s-si de seguro Paolo tiene razón y son aves-dice Feliciano creyendo al instante.

-eh… Lovino que día es hoy y la hora?-pregunta Arthur como de la nada cosa que los otros tres los quedan mirando.

-es 15 de agosto….y demonios son las 18:30 de la tarde es hora de la cena Feliciano…-dice Lovino dándose la vuelta para bajar.

-Vamos a cocinar~ -dice con una sonrisa Feliciano.

-si, si~ -responde Paolo aliviado.

-Yo voy a la cocina a hacer pasta Feli… tu encárgate de la pizza con Paolo…-dice Lovino bajando la escalera.

-Yo voy a hacer galletas-dice Arthur con una sonrisa.

-NO!-dicen los tres italianos a la vez.

-T-tu siéntate en el living que eres "invitado"-dice Feliciano.

Los tres italianos salen corriendo a la cocina, dejando al ingles solo en la mitad de la escalera.

-LOS ODIO! TODO PORQUE NO LES GUSTA! –grita Arthur.

-NO SI SOLO ES PORQUE TU COMIDA ES HORROROSA CEJON!-grita Lovino desde la cocina.

Justo en ese momento se escuchan algunas risas en la escalera y Arthur se gira mirando a Gilbert, Francis y Ludwig, los tres riéndose.

-Jajajaja Arthur al parecer no les gusta tu comida~-Gilbert se destornillaba de la risa.

-Pobre _mon amour_ Arthur~ honhonhon~ te dejan de lado~-Francis lo abraza pero igual se ríe.

-_Damn it_! Dejen eso por el amor de dios-Arthur estaba rojo de rabia.

-Eh… por alguna casualidad no haz visto a Antonio?...-pregunta Ludwig, algo mas serio que los otros dos.

-Porque me preguntas si vi a Antonio…? Acaso ya lo perdieron?-Arthur bufa con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-COMO QUE PERDIERON A TOÑO!-Paolo había llegado a la subida de la escalera y había escuchado todo.

* * *

**Ok de por si este me salio completamente fail(incluyendo...todo) pero bueno mi mente no ah trabajado al 100% este tiempo~ por las vacaciones (muchas salidas con amigos) y que mis padres me extorsionan con lo de mis estudios.**

**pero bueno recibo todo tipo de criticas ya lo que sea! listo**


	8. Cap 7: Buscando a Antonio

**Hola después de quinientos millones de años lo tengo ;A; perdón!**

* * *

**CAP 7: buscar lo perdido **

Lovino escucha el grito de Paolo hasta la cocina, miro levemente a Feliciano que igual quedo algo confundido ¿de quién demonios estaba hablando Paolo y qué demonios es Toño? Así que tan calmadamente le grita algo molesto.

-PAOLO QUIEN DEMONIOS ES TOÑO?!-Lovino grita desde la cocina.

-E-ES EL CONEJO DE UN TÍO DE ARTHUR!-dice inventando algo el menor de los italianos.

Paolo le hace una seña a los que estaban en las escaleras para que fueran a la habitación que donde se iban a quedar, los otros le hacen caso y se encierran los cinco. Paolo fue el primero en hablar.

-Como pudieron perder a Antonio?

-Es que estábamos riéndonos y cuando íbamos a hablarle a toño, el no estaba-dice Gilbert con un deje de seriedad.

-Saben que si Antonio se encuentra con Lovino…este lo podría asesinar de un balazo?...-dice Paolo.- Además si se llega a encontrar con Feliciano…el armaría un griterío…y alertaría a Lovi… y terminaría con el…

-C-como que lo asesinaría?-Francis traga en seco, mirando al menor.

-Francis te lo explico…Estamos a 15 de agosto… en esta época del año Lovino estaba totalmente en el mundo de la mafia y de la moda…era conocido en toda Italia por su manera de ser en el espectáculo-dice Arthur, suspirando pesado.

-En cambio Feliciano… por su parte el era pintor y chef… a diferencia él era más tranquilo pero cuando habían personas que no conocía comenzaba a llorar para que creyeran lo contrario…pero tanto Lovino como Feliciano…hay que tener cuidado…si los queremos salvar de esa muerte…-Paolo suspira pesado, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara-Y por lo que se "_de hecho mis hermanos me dijeron"_ que Ludwig…le toco ver la parte extraña de ambos…

-Pero…es que…su reacción es bastante extraña a decir verdad…es como si viera dos rostros de Feliciano y de Lovino-dice Ludwig con los brazos cruzados.

-De hecho así se criaron…desde que yo fui sacado de la familia…-Paolo suspira algo triste-…Lovino no se iba a unir a la mafia…pero cuando yo desaparecí y me llevaron con los kirkland…

Entre tanto Lovino miraba a su hermano Feliciano, los dos serios y algo callados, mirándose fijamente. Hasta que Lovino habla primero.

-Donde demonios se metió Paolo ahora…

-No lo sé…pero hay algo extraño…lo notaste fratello?-dice Feliciano.

-Como crees…claro que lo note… y aun más cuando escuche hablando solo a Arthur…-responde Lovino.

-Tu…crees que Paolo… este en algo raro?-Feliciano alza la vista.

-Es lo que da la impresión…-Lovino suspira-Esperemos hasta el 24 de este mes… y si hay algo extraño…vamos a tener que usar nuestra manera antigua…

-Cual fratello?-pregunta Feliciano.

-_Alla maniera di tipo punizione "Sofferenza italiana"_(A la manera del castigo tipo "sufrimiento italiano")-responde Lovino con seriedad.

-Ese no es un método de la mafia? _Questi sicuro utilizzare (_estas seguro de utilizarlo)-responde Feliciano al igual de serio.

-Claro… que crees…no puedo matarlo…así como así…sabes lo que dijo el _nonno_ para este tipo de casos…-responde Lovino.

-Por mientras que hacemos?-vuelve a preguntar Feliciano, sentándose en una silla.

-Seguir el juego de Arthur y Paolo… aun así…debemos parecer naturales…-le responde Lovino, mientras juega con un cuchillo.

-Es mejor que lo llames…se está demorando mucho…ve~ -dice Feliciano, mientras mira de reojo la puerta.

Lovino asiente, saliendo de la cocina, comienza a mirar a todos lados y al no verlo, hace lo que normalmente le gusta hacer.

-_PAOLO VARGAS! DOVE DEMONI CHE HAI OTTENUTO!_(Donde demonios te has metido)

En eso por la puerta de una de las habitaciones aparece Paolo algo asustado y cerrando la puerta tras de sí rápidamente, mira atento a Lovino que estaba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Feliciano que estaba detrás del mayor y estaba riendo cuando Lovino grito, para parecer natural coloca cara de horror y tiembla, aunque por dentro aun reía.

-V-ve~ f-fratello no grites así da miedo!-lloriquea.

-Quien demonios da miedo?! Si Paolo no hace caso!-contesta Lovino.

-P-perdón, p-pero solo estaba arreglando mis cosas-contesta Paolo.

Lovino suspira y le hace un gesto para que vaya a la cocina, mira a Feliciano y este lo sigue, mientras que el sube a su habitación. Una vez que llega y abre la puerta nota algo extraño y un escalofrió recorre toda su espina dorsal, mira a todos lados y no ve nada.

-Que demonios?...pasa aquí…-comienza a buscar entre todo lo que tenía en su habitación-E-eh…bene… es mejor que baje…-sale de la habitación, sin percatarse del par de ojos verdes que miraba escondido en un mueble.

Arthur, caminaba y caminaba demasiado preocupado, mientras que Gilbert lo miraba de reojo y Francis con Ludwig se miraban las caras.

-Que vamos a hacer! Antonio se separo! Pero donde habrá ido!-Suelta finalmente Arthur.

-Que se le va a hacer~ Toño siempre hace lo mismo-responde Gilbert.

-Pero aun así! Está en riesgo-responde Francis.

En eso se escucha que tocan la puerta de la habitación. Era Lovino.

-Oye Arthur… vas a cenar o quieres una jodida invitación?...

-_merde, mon amour_ debes salir o nos matan a todos-dice algo nervioso Francis.

-Ya Arthur! Quieres que vuele la puerta! Apura que no tenemos toda la noche!-dice Lovino desde afuera.

-Si ya voy! _Damn it_-Arthur abre la puerta y sale, cerrándola tras de sí.

Francis suspira calmado, menos mal que salió el ingles o de seguro el mayor de los italianos los manda a la otra vida y eso no sería muy lindo.

-C-como nos vinimos a meter en esto-dice Gilbert algo asustado.

-_Bruder_… es eso que nos querían advertir los dos fantasmas…-responde Ludwig.

-Pero ahora es nuestra prioridad encontrar a _mon ami_ Antonio-dice Francis mirando de reojo.

Francis abre con cuidado la puerta y como no ve a nadie les hace un gesto a los otros que le siguen en silencio, fueron al sótano, bajando las escaleras y buscando el interruptor. Una vez que llegan abajo, Ludwig logra encontrar el interruptor y enciende la luz, mira a todos lados y ve la guitarra de Lovino con el mismo grabado, quedo observándola, mientras que Gilbert choca con un mueble y pasa a botar un pequeño candelabro que al golpearse contra el suelo este hace una especie de eco, haciendo que los tres se colocaran nerviosos y después que se escuche la puerta abrirse y una figura apareciera, los tres por sentir algo de miedo se esconden detrás de unas pinturas.

La figura baja la escalera y lo único que se notaba eran unos ojos verdes, que se movía hasta la luz y se ve. Francis al notar quien era, sale de su escondite y se le lanza encima.

-ANTONIO! _MON AMI_!

-shhh! Francis, no grites…-Ludwig le coloca su mano en la boca del francés.

-Antonio! Dónde estabas?! Eso no es asombroso-dice Gilbert con los brazos cruzados y algo molesto.

-ah jeje~ lo siento~ pero estaba en "mi habitación"-responde Antonio como si nada.

-Toño… esa habitación sigue siendo de Lovino…-le responde Ludwig.

-Lo se~ lo vi~! Es tan lindo! –dice Antonio, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dios mío Toño deberías tener cuidado~ -dice Francis-que se vuelve peligroso esto…

-No veo nada de malo~ -responde Antonio.

Ludwig suspira y después mira a su hermano que seguía pendiente de la guitarra, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella.

_-__Bruder_? Que tiene la guitarra que estas mirándola tanto?-el alemán menor se acerca.

-Tiene manchas de sangre… c-como las que estaban en el suelo…cuando recién llegamos a esta casa…-dice Gilbert, con algo de seriedad.

-_Was_!?-Ludwig se acerca y la mira, notando las manchas.

-Sangre?!-Francis se alerta.

-eso es lo que acaba de decir Gil~ -dice Antonio como si nada.

Francis se coloca más nervioso de lo que estaba antes, mientras que Ludwig aleja a su hermano que parecía zombie por como miraba la sangre, en cambio Antonio estaba de lo más feliz de la vida hasta que les pregunta.

-Como salimos de acá?~

-Pues de la misma forma que bajamos-responde Gilbert ya como siempre.

-Es mejor que regresemos, antes que venga Feliciano…o Lovino…-dice Ludwig.

-Bueno y que esperamos _mon __amis_-Francis empuja a los otros.

El francés empuja a los otros tres escaleras arriba y salir del subterráneo, Antonio abre la puerta y camina como si no estuvieran en peligros, se gira a llamar a los demás, pero Gilbert se le acerca y le coloca la mano en la boca. Ludwig abre la puerta de la habitación en donde duerme Arthur e ingresan, dejando a Francis al último y este al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la cocina grita despacio, para después ser jalado del brazo por Ludwig.

-Porque gritas?-le pregunta Gilbert.

-P-parece que se abrió la puerta-responde Francis.

-Pareces niñita~ no es awesome eso-le dice Gilbert nuevamente riendo leve.

-No lo soy! –Francis le hace un puchero y muerde un pañuelo de manera dramática.

-Si lo eres no mientas!-Le responde Gilbert.

-Se pueden callar los dos que parecen niños pequeños…-suspira pesado Ludwig.

En eso se escucha dos voces con acento italiano, las dos voces alertadas pero una más molesta que otra. El francés y el albino se callan al ver la cercanía con la que se escuchaban y con rapidez buscan donde esconderse, Ludwig dentro de un closet con Gilbert, Francis detrás de las cortinas y Antonio debajo de la cama, justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

-Te dije Feliciano… no hay nadie acá…solo esta Paolo y Arthur…nadie más…-Lovino mira a ambos lados algo molesto.

-Ve! Pero Lovino escuche voces y uno le decía niñita a otra voz!-responde Feliciano, al igual mirando a todos lados.

-Se que Paolo nos está ocultando algo…junto con el inglés imbécil… pero no creo que hayan a hacer algo…-responde Lovino, suspirando profundamente.

-Pero aun así no podemos sacarle el ojo de encima!-reclama Feliciano.

-Claro que lo se… y crees que no preveo eso…acuérdate el _punizione "Sofferenza italiana"_…si de aquí al 24 no le sacamos información al inglés…date por hecho que lo asesino…-dice Lovino.

-Y a Paolo no le sacaras información?-pregunta Feliciano, con tono serio.

-Ambos sabemos que no se podrá…es resistente a todo…a comparación de Arthur…su mente puede ser manipula ble-responde Lovino igual de serio.

-_Fratellos_! Tengo hambre~ -grita Paolo de la cocina.

-Feliciano vamos…no deben sospechar nada…-dice Lovino.

-Fratello…-el nombrado para al mayor-Hueles eso?

Lovino lo mira y se detiene hasta que le llega un olor…

-Eso parece como si hubiera español…agh demonios…sabes me acabo de acordar del idiota que tuve por "amigo" cuando era pequeño…-dice el mayor.

-Quien Antonio? Así se llamaba pero no me acuerdo de sus apellidos~-Feliciano mira leve a su hermano.

-Antonio… Fernández Carriedo… si mal no recuerdo…-suspira apenado el mayor, para después cambiar su postura a una seria-_Bene_… mejor vallamos a cenar o si no Paolo morirá si Arthur le da de su comida…

-Ve! apuremos!-Feliciano se asusta y se va corriendo a la cocina.

Lovino mira y siente el olor un poco más, suspira y cierra la puerta, mientras grita algo horrorizado.

Francis sale de su escondite y le da un pequeño puntapié al closet donde estaban ambos alemanes, mientras que el español algo consternado de escuchar su nombre sale debajo de la cama. Los otros tres lo miran.

-Toño? A-acaso lo conocías de antes?-pregunta Gilbert.

-Su apellido y su nombre me sonaban… y demasiado… -responde Antonio como en un trance.

-Pero sabes que habían fotos de él cuando era pequeño en su habitación…-dice Ludwig.

-Acaso estas proponiendo ir a la habitación de Lovino?!-Francis se exalta un poco.

-Voy solo… o con Luis~ -dice Antonio.-Porque ahora que lo veo "vivo" se me hace totalmente conocido a un pequeño que tenia las mismas facciones que el… -mientras que pensaba-_"Lo amaba tanto…y pensar que en periodo presente esta muerto…si hubiera sabido que aquí vivía lo hubiera venido a buscar…pero quiero saber si él es verdaderamente"_

-Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con Antonio…lo acompañare a la habitación de Lovino.-responde Ludwig.-Ustedes dos no se mueven de aquí…

Ludwig abre despacio la puerta y mira a todos lados y como nota que el italiano mayor retaba al inglés por su comido, sabe que podían subir sin problema, le jala del brazo a Antonio y ambos con cuidado suben sin hacer ruido. En tanto Francis suspira mientras los mira irse a ambos.

-Esto cada vez me preocupa más…

-tú mismo lo dijiste…-responde a su espalda Gilbert mientras se recuesta en la cama-Pero esperemos que funcione al pie de la letra.

-Lo sé…-responde Francis.

* * *

**Bueno hay esta, perdón pero lo tenia listo que tiempo y no podía subirlo jeje **


	9. Cap 8: Mafias y recuerdos de niñez

**Cof cof b-bene ya esta listo ojala lo disfruten y a que quedan igual de enredados...TT-TT**

* * *

**Cap 8: Mafias y recuerdos de niñez**

Lovino y Feliciano se intercambiaban miradas mientras cenaban junto a Arthur y Paolo, el lugar se iba tensando a medida que pasaban los minutos y eso se les estaba haciendo más agobiante al inglés y al menor de los italianos.

-_F-fratello_ y...Como te ha ido en la mafia?-dice Paolo, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Mm… _bene_…con mucho trabajo…cada día llego con la ropa llena de sangre…-dice Lovino con una sonrisa, como si lo disfrutara.

-s-si?-Paolo traga saliva al ver la sonrisa del mayor.

-Y tu Feliciano como has estado?-pregunta Arthur, mirando con algo de intranquilidad.

-Ve ~ muy bien~! Tengo un negocio aquí en roma~ y _fratello_ me ayuda con la decoración así está a la última moda y además viene mucha gente~ de todos lados~-contesta Feliciano, totalmente feliz.

Una vez que terminan y Lovino lavaba la loza, Feliciano ordenaba un poco y Arthur entorpecía el paso de ambos italianos. Paolo pudo notar algo extraño en sus hermanos y era que ninguno de los dos estaba consciente con lo que hacían, porque ambos trataban de calmarse al haberse tropezado en más de una ocasión con el inglés, hasta que escucho a Lovino ya algo histérico que podía votar en cualquier momento alguna cosa.

-Arthur…no te coloques en el camino…o después tú me pagas todo lo que se rompa en la casa…por los días que estés acá….

-Eh…Arthur…mi _fratello_ tiene razón~-dice Paolo, suspirando y agarrándole el brazo al inglés.

Paolo saca a Arthur dejando a los otros dos italianos terminar lo que hacían, en eso se escucha el teléfono sonar y Lovino sale algo apresurado a contestar, Feliciano salió tras el algo más tranquilo.

-Feli que le pasa a Lovi?-pregunta Paolo.

-Le deben estar llamando de la mafia…-suspira algo serio Feliciano y con algo de tristeza.

-La mafia?... lo llaman siempre?-vuelve a preguntar Paolo.

-Todos los días…me da miedo que no regrese vivo…-dice Feliciano algo agobiado mirando al mayor, pelear por el teléfono.

-Maldita sea ahora?! Porque ahora si estoy con el trabajo del diseño….-Lovino hace una pausa-Pues claro!, _bene, bene_ iré ahora…si…como diga jefe…-cuelga el teléfono.

-Que te dijeron esta vez?-pregunta rápidamente Feliciano.

-regresare a media noche…no puedo decirte nada Feli… después te cuento…-murmura Lovino mientras sube al segundo piso-Donde está la caja fuerte?!

-Esta donde siempre? Vas a usarla?!-Feliciano sube detrás.

-U-usar que esperen!-Paolo los sigue, dejando al ingles solo.

-Claro…_damn it_…yo quedo solo siempre-refunfuña un poco Arthur.

Lovino con rapidez busca la caja fuerte y al encontrarla, le introduce el código, mientras que los otros dos italianos se acercan, Feliciano algo agobiado y Paolo curioso.

-N-no puedes ir! Y si te matan? Como se los explico a nuestros padres? Y a _nonno_?-dice Feliciano mirando fijo al mayor.

-Tranquilo…es de todos los días…no pasara nada si sigues rezando… ten fe que regresare vivo, pero me necesitan…-responde Lovino con algo de tranquilidad y sonriendo como pocas veces.

-Eh? Porque te necesitan _fratello_? N-no quiero que mueras-Paolo se abraza al mayor.

Lovino mira al menor y dejando su metralleta encima de la cama, le corresponde el abrazo mientras mira a Feliciano que en realidad no sentía muy buena esa idea de pensar todos los días que podría perder a su hermano, Lovino le hace un gesto y se acerca mientras aun abrazaba a Paolo.

-Ambos recen por mi…y no pasara nada…se los aseguro… _per la __forza__ italiana_ de los Vargas-Dice Lovino, con una leve sonrisa.-Pero debo ir… o exterminan toda la mafia…

El mayor de los italianos los suelta a los otros dos, toma su arma y se la cruza dejándola a su espalda, saca un bolso pequeño con municiones y baja. Arthur escucha los pasos y al girar la cabeza ve a Lovino que con rapidez se acerca a la puerta, el inglés se alerta al ver la metralleta, el mayor de los italianos al notar que le observaban se gira hacia Arthur y le sonríe con algo de malicia.

-Te dejo a cargo a mis _fratellos_…mago de pacotilla…-dice Lovino antes de cerrar la puerta, con un deje de burla en su tono.

Feliciano y Paolo bajan, ambos rápidamente se acercan a la ventana, viendo como Lovino se alejaba en su deportivo oscuro.

-Cuídate…-susurra Feliciano, mientras suspira, se aleja de la ventana y avanza al subterráneo-Paolo…tu anda a descansar si quieres…

-Pero Feli…-Paolo es interrumpido, por el otro italiano.

-No…vallan a descansar…ustedes deben estar cansados con Arthur… yo voy al subterráneo a pintar... per favore… -dice Feliciano le mira triste.

-_Well if you_ quieres…vamos Paolo…-dice Arthur.

-_b-bene-_Paolo asiente y se va a su habitación al segundo piso.

Feliciano suspira y baja, le angustiaba pensar todos esos días que podía perder a su hermano, comienza a llorar en silencio, no quería que le escucharan, se sienta en un rincón junto a un pequeño altar.

Antonio y Ludwig que habían estado escondidos cuando los tres italianos habían ido a la habitación del mayor y le reclamaban, una vez que sabían que la habitación queda vacía salen de sus escondites y se miran entre sí, Ludwig suspira, mientras que Antonio se sienta en la cama, mirando atento cada cuadro y fotografía que había.

-No puedo creer que Lovino pueda sonreír…-dice Ludwig que ya creía que el mayor de los italianos era carente de felicidad.

-No...Si Lovi sonríe…pero…me preocupa que le pase algo…-responde Antonio aun mirando.

La vista del español cae sobre un cuadro pequeño, y le había llamado la atención de tal manera, porque sabía que ese cuadro no estaba cuando habían llegado a la casa, y lo otro que había algo peculiarmente conocido y era que estaba él cuando era pequeño, junto a un niño un poco más bajito que el con un riso y con un sonrojo en el rostro mientras él lo abrazaba, toma el cuadro y con cuidado saca la foto, mira en el otro lado de la foto justo en una esquina donde decía "Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, los mas unidos amigos". Ludwig se acerco y la mira también, después mira al español.

-Antonio?...

-Mierda como no lo pude reconocer…-susurra el español-si ahora que me acuerdo…él era lo que más amaba…y le había prometido no separarme nunca de el…-se desespera.

-Cálmate…pero porque te separaste de el?-pregunta Ludwig algo confundido.

-Me acuerdo que fue porque no teníamos dinero suficiente para quedarnos a vivir acá…-dice Antonio-No pude alcanzar a avisarle a Lovi…aunque le había prometido nunca dejarlo…se debe haber decepcionado…

-Oye no te eches la culpa de eso… es razonable que por falta de dinero no pudieras quedarte…si se lo explicas…-Dice Ludwig, dándole una especie de idea al español.

-Eso es Luis! Si aparecemos por su puerta con Fran y Gil~ no estaríamos escondidos~ -Antonio sonríe amplio mientras le toma por los hombros al alemán.

-Primero vamos a donde los demás-responde Ludwig, con algo de seriedad pero igual pensando en lo que dijo el hispano.

Ambos bajan con cuidado y rapidez, abren la puerta e ingresan a la habitación de Arthur, quien estaba mirando al francés y al alemán mayor, los tres sentados en la cama. Ludwig y Antonio los miran con curiosidad, cuando se acuerdan de nuevo de esa idea.

-Gil~ Fran~ Arthur~ se me ocurrió una idea-dice Antonio.

- eh?-los tres quedan mirando al español y al alemán menor.

Paolo se pasea de un lugar a otro en su habitación, era las 23:30 y el nerviosismo crecía de a poco, había estado rezando antes, se recuesta sobre la cama, mirando constantemente su reloj de muñeca.

-Ojala que Lovino esté bien…-susurra.

-Lo está…siempre llega bien~ -dice Feliciano, que había abierto la puerta.

-Estás seguro?-Paolo le mira triste.

Feliciano, le ve y se va a sentar con él, suspira y le acaricia el cabello levemente, los minutos se les estaba haciendo una eternidad a los dos italianos menores. Suena el celular de Feliciano, este se fija en el número y lo contesta enseguida y le coloca altavoz.

-_C-ciao_? –pregunta nervioso Feliciano.

-_Ciao_ Feli…-se escucha la voz de Lovino al otro lado de la línea.

-_FRATELLO_!-gritan Paolo y Feliciano a la vez.

-No griten… están bien cierto?-pregunta Lovino.

-Si ambos estamos bien, p-pero y tú? No tienes nada lograste lo que te pidieron?-pregunta con algo de desesperación Feliciano.

-Si lo logre y solo tengo un balazo en el brazo y una cuchillada en el costado pero no es nada, voy de regreso-responde Lovino, con su tono serio de siempre.

-_fratello_ eso es algo! Y después en el trayecto te desangras por completo?!-dice Paolo con algo de intranquilidad.

-Paolo, siempre llego casi con lo mismo y nunca me eh desangrado por eso…no te preocupes…_bene_ para eso les llamaba les veo en unos minutos más…-responde Lovino con tranquilidad, antes de cortar.

Feliciano mira levemente a Paolo, quien estaba algo nervioso.

-Paolo…cálmate…no pasa nada…-dice Feliciano.

-me da miedo ver cómo llega acá…-responde a su vez Paolo.

-es lo de siempre…-dice nuevamente Feliciano.

Lovino se sentía medio mareado, conduciendo rápido su deportivo, ya no le faltaba nada, se sentía bien porque había recibido un buen dinero que le servía con sus diseños y para ayudarle a su hermano y a sus padres, suspira ya no le faltaba nada, pero su brazo le dolía, pero iba resistiendo hasta llegar finalmente a su casa, mira levemente y ve una sombra rodeando su casa, logra notar los ojos verdes.

-De seguro es Arthur…-se dice para así mismo Lovino.

Minutos antes que Lovino llegara y Feliciano con Paolo no habían querido salir de la habitación de el ultimo. Arthur, Francis y Gilbert quedan perplejos mirándose y después mirando nuevamente a Ludwig y Antonio.

-Vamos y que dicen~?-pregunta Antonio.

-Repite tu plan de nuevo…-dice Arthur quien estaba pensando.

-Bien, el plan se trata de que si no queremos estar acá encerrados y queremos estar como tú y Paolo, solo digo que yo con Francis, Gilbert y Ludwig vengamos porque Fran te había preguntado en dónde estabas y que lo "invitaste" y que el a su vez nos dice a nosotros, además que fuera así como una especie de reencuentro con Lovi~ al momento que nos presentemos~ -Dice Antonio.

-Y si no resulta?-pregunta Francis-Que harás?

-Es que de seguro resulta~ Porque igual debo arreglar algo con Lovi~ -dice Antonio.

-Hombre que pasa si se estropea-dice Gilbert-No vamos a arrancar

-La fecha de defunción de Lovino y Feliciano es el 22 de agosto…y es mejor que sepan quienes somos antes que nos fusilen…-dice Ludwig tratando de ser optimista.

-Vamos no me salgan con la fecha de defunción solo quiero saber qué pasa si falla el plan de Toño…-dice nuevamente Francis.

-Tendremos que volver a escondernos aquí en la habitación del cejotas~-responde Antonio, mientras se encoje de hombros.

-Maldito idiota no me jodas con lo de mis cejas!-reprocha Arthur.

-Ya hombre que hacemos aceptamos o no la idea?-pregunta Gilbert.

-Pues claro _mon ami_ yo la acepto~ -dice Francis.

-Yo igual estoy de acuerdo…-responde Arthur.

-Bien por ahora quiero ver algo, así que voy a salir por la ventana~-dice Antonio.

-hazlo…-dice Arthur.

Antonio asiente y salta por la ventana, comienza a mirar para ver cómo hacer mejor su plan, cuando nota la luz del deportivo de Lovino, y le ve salir de este, trata de esconderse rápidamente para no ser visto.

-Que no me vea, que no me vea-susurra para si mismo Antonio.

Lovino por su parte, ya lo había visto pero seguía creyendo que era el inglés, así que no le toma atención y pasa de largo entrando a pasos largos a su casa.

Antonio suspira tranquilo y se escala por la misma ventana por la que había salido y entra casi cayendo encima de Ludwig.

-Cuidado Antonio-dice Ludwig.

-jeje perdón~ -se disculpa el aludido.

-Que te paso Toño parecieras que hubieras visto un fantasma~ -ríe leve Gilbert.

-N-no solo que Lovino casi me encuentra, pero parece que no me vio~ -responde Antonio.

-Ten más cuidado si mañana queremos llegar tipo "_Bonjour_~ acá esta _mon amour _Arthur y Paolo?~" –dice Francis.

-_Silence idiot_…no me vas a llamar así soy Arthur y punto-dice el inglés con los brazos cruzados.

Entretanto Lovino ya había entrado la casa y se tira en el sofá, mientras respira con algo de dificultad, le dolía el brazo y el costado no dejaba de sangrar, cierra leve los ojos antes de gritar.

-PAOLO! FELICIANO LLEGUE!...

Los dos italianos menores al escuchar la voz del mayor bajan corriendo casi chocando con lo que estaba en la casa, llegan abajo y lo ven tendido en el sofá, Feliciano corre al instante al baño a buscar el botiquín mientras que Paolo se acerca horrorizado al ver la ropa de Lovino ensangrentada.

-A-ah eso le dices que no es nada!?-Dice Paolo, con miedo en su rostro.

-Pues…claro no es nada…eh llegado peor en otras oportunidades…-responde Lovino, tratando de reincorporarse en el sofá.

Feliciano llega con el botiquín y unas cuantas vendas y unas pinzas especiales, se acerca con rapidez, con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

-Paolo ayúdame a quitarle la camisa-dice Feliciano con tono preocupado.

-_Bene_…-susurra el aludido.

-Está bien me la puedo sacar solo…-dice desabrochándose su camisa, pero al intentar sacarse una manga, no puede por la bala que tenia alojada en el brazo, se queja un poco-Tsk…_Maldizione_…

-Fratello! No hagas eso!-le reprocha un poco Feliciano-Es la bala en tu brazo.

Paolo le termina de quitar completamente la camisa a Lovino y ven donde estaba la bala alojada y el corte al costado de su torso que ahora se encontraba desnudo, Lovino solo se quejaba "que no era nada" o "que era lo más normal". Aun así, Paolo y Feliciano le retaban, mientras comenzaban a curarlo. En ese instante aparece por su habitación Arthur quien al escuchar todos los insultos que mandaba el mayor de los italianos, le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad, cuando lo ve tendido y casi repleto de vendas en todo su estomago y uno de sus brazos, el inglés no duda en molestarlo como lo hacía Lovino con él.

-Ja…pareces momia…-se burla Arthur.

-Momia tu abuela…maguito idiota-le responde con un tono que estremecería hasta al más valiente.

-grr…no te hago nada porque estas así _idiot_…-Arthur se cruza de brazos y vuelve a hablar-Ah verdad… un amigo que se llama Francis va a venir con sus tres amigos…

-eh?-Dicen los dos dueños de casa que le miraron con una ceja levantada.

-F-francis?! Va a venir!-Paolo lo mira asustado.

* * *

**Miharu(autora):SIII Listo ahí esta aunque me queda mas fail que un gato con alas(?)**

**Feña(prima): Oh no pueede seer de cuando los gatos tiene alas?**

**Miharu: desde que yo lo dije...y estaba hablando de acá!**

**feña: donde? **

**miharu: -molesta-maldita sea te gusta joderme...**

**Feña: Mucho gusto tomate~! -feel like spain-**

**Miharu: -roja de rabia-_maledetta figlia di_...**

**Feña: Y es igual a romano~! **

**Miharu:-le lanza un tomate a su prima- _bene_ algún reviews?**


	10. Cap 9: reunión con la mafia y algunas

**Ciao! os saludo desde...-mira a todos lados-este lugar...creo que debo decir POR FIN! pude terminar este capitulo...bueno eso era ^^U**

**(hetalia no me pertenece TT-TT)**

* * *

**Cap 9: Reunión con la mafia de Lovino y un tonteo**

-Qué demonios estás diciendo cejón?-Lovino le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Que va a venir Francis con tres amigos suyos…-dice Arthur.

-Pero quién demonios es Francis! –Lovino alza un poco su tono de voz.

Paolo suspira ya estaban más de una hora en que Lovino preguntaba lo mismo y Arthur le responde lo mismo, Feliciano por su parte ya iba con el tercer plato de pasta.

-Francis no es amigo es el amor de Arthur~ -dice Paolo con un leve deje de burla, todo para terminar con el asunto.

-NO ES MI AMOR NI NADA!-dice Arthur completamente rojo.

-Oh claro… así que es tu amor?... –dice burlándose Lovino.

-ve~… y cuando vienen?-pregunta Feliciano.

-en unas horas más-dice Arthur.

-sabes que son las 03:00 de la mañana y no hemos dormido nada, Lovino debe descansar-dice con algo de seriedad Feliciano.

-Mañana no van a poder venir… hay reunión con la mafia y usare la casa…-dice Lovino.

-V-van a venir! Y no me dijiste nada!- Feliciano le mira algo asustado.

-Tranquilo Feli…no son como te los imaginas…son todos buenos…-dice Lovino respirando hondo-Solo son serios cuando están trabajando…

-_B-bene_…-dice resignado Feliciano.

-Bueno vamos a dormir un par de horas por lo menos...o termino con un genio de los demonios…-dice riendo leve Lovino.

-Yo creía que ya lo tenías…-responde Arthur.

-Oh cállate si no quieres un balazo en la cabeza…..-dice Lovino frunciendo el ceño, mientras se levanta.

Feliciano y Paolo ayudan a levantar a Lovino, procurando que no le pase nada en sus heridas, los tres suben hasta la habitación del mayor. Una vez que llegan Lovino y Feliciano notan que había algo que faltaba en la habitación, Lovino se da cuenta y se suelta de sus hermanos para acercarse al cuadro de cuando era pequeño el cual estaba en el suelo, se asusta mirando el piso y después mira a los otros dos italianos.

-Feli…Paolo quien la saco de su marco?-pregunta serio.

-Yo no fui _fratello_…-dice Feliciano, igual mirando el piso.

-Eh? Esa foto no la había visto antes-responde Paolo y se acerca a mirarla mejor.

Paolo la mira, y queda con un leve tic en el ojo al darse cuenta de quien acompañaba a su hermano, después mira de reojo a Lovino y vuelve su mirada a la imagen y pregunta como si nada.

-_Fratello_ quien es ese niño que te abraza?

-E-es alguien que me desilusionó….-responde Lovino algo nervioso.

-Cómo? Y como se llama?-pregunta nuevamente Paolo.

-Antonio…Fernández…-responde Lovino más nervioso que antes.

-Carriedo por si acaso?-Paolo le mira mas curioso que antes.

-S-si ese…mismo...-responde Lovino, aunque quedo curioso al saber que el menor sabia el otro apellido del español, cambia de tema-Bueno quiero dormir, Feliciano vas a dormir conmigo como siempre?-mira levemente a su hermano.

-Si _fratello_~ Paolo anda a dormir~ yo cuido a _fratello_~ nos vemos en unas horas más~ _buonanotte_~-dice Feliciano dándole leves palmadas en la espalda al menor.

Paolo baja nuevamente, después de salir de la habitación de su hermano. Se dirige con rapidez a la habitación donde estaba Arthur peleando con Francis, mientras que Gilbert, Ludwig y Antonio jugaban a las cartas.

-Y ahora porque pelean?...-Paolo alza una ceja mirando al francés y al inglés.

-Es lo de siempre~-responde Gilbert.

-Oigan…quiero que me cuenten en serio algo y otra cosa que me debe explicar Antonio…-dice frunciendo leve el ceño, él menor de los italianos.

-Que pasa conmigo?-el aludido le mira curioso.

-Es que queremos llegar como si estuviéramos buscando a Arthur y a ti…-dice Ludwig con seriedad.

-_Bene_…pero van a tener que postergarlo...para mañana porque en unas horas más llega la mafia de _fratello_-responde Paolo, suspirando levemente.

-MAFIA! –gritan los otros cuatro a la vez.

-_SILENCE_!-les reprocha Arthur.-Se callan o al que le llega el balazo es a mi…

-No sé para que gritan…son las 03:30 deberían dejar dormir a la gente-dice Paolo.

Feliciano, mira levemente a su lado, sonríe un poco mirando a su hermano que dormía, se le notaba el cansancio. Se levanta un poco para acomodarse y poder dormir las pocas horas que iba a tener de sueño.

-_fratello…ti voglio…-_susurra para después dormirse.

Paolo ve que Arthur, Francis y Gilbert dormían, después de estar más de media hora hablando incoherencias, mira por el rabillo del ojo a Antonio y Ludwig ambos algo perdidos en sus pensamientos, se acerca y les chasquea los dedos, captando al instante la mirada de ambos.

-Antonio…conocías a mi _fratello_ de antes?-pregunta serio el italiano.

-A-a Lovino…-Antonio mira algo nervioso-S-si le había prometido algo cuando era pequeño

-Sabes que mi _fratello_ está herido…y no quiere acordarse de ti…-dice Paolo, mientras se refregaba la sien.

-Eso sería un problema… Antonio estas seguro de aparecer por la puerta?-dice Ludwig quien había estado callado escuchando.

-Claro…es que quiero arreglar eso…pero igual cuanto falta para ese día?-pregunta Antonio algo más serio que de costumbre.

-mm… estamos a 17 de agosto y ellos fallecieron el 23 así que bueno mañana es 18-responde Ludwig, mirando un calendario que estaba encima de una cómoda.

Antonio suspira y Paolo, les mira a ambos, después se despide y vuelve a subir, por lo menos para dormir. Se acuesta cierra sus ojos y trata de dormir gira en su cama completamente. Así Paolo pasa una hora.

-Maldizione! Come no puedo dormirme?!

-Sera que algo tienes en tu cabeza….-Había una silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Lovino?-Paolo se sienta en su cama.

-El mismo Lovino Vargas a su servicio…-responde el aludido, para después acercarse a la cama.

-No se supone que deberías descansar?-pregunta Paolo mientras prende la luz de la lámpara.

-Uhm…No, ya descanse…y además quiero practicar…-responde Lovino sentándose a su lado.

-Y Feliciano?...-Pregunta Paolo, por la curiosidad de no ver a su otro hermano pegado al mayor.

-Es mejor que Feli descanse… está bastante cansado y tu porque estas despierto a las 05:30 de la mañana?-Lovino alza una ceja.

-Es que había estado conversando con Ant…digo Arthur~ jeje y cuando vi que estaba durmiendo tome su notebook y me conecte y como vi a Francis le pregunte por donde venía y me dijo que estaban acá en roma pero después me salió que Antonio y Ludwig estaban contando ovejas porque no pueden dormir al rato después me los paso y Antonio comenzó a hablarme de tomates y Ludwig estaba preguntando cualquier cosa y…y…y eso~ -dijo Paolo algo nervioso, agitando los brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Quien es Antonio y Ludwig? No entiendo…-Lovino le mira aún más confundido y curioso.

-An-Antonio e-es uno de los mejores amigos de Francis y Ludwig es el hermano menor de Gilbert que este es el otro amigo de Francis y los tres se hacen llamar "bad friends Trio" aunque s-son un trió de idiotas…-dice Paolo más nervioso que antes.

-Sabes que pregunte quienes eran….no que me dijeras que son tres que se llaman bad friends trió…-suspira Lovino bastante resignado.-_Bene_ bajemos…prefiero a esta hora poder practicar con la metralleta…

-_Fratello_ si estas herido, como vas a practicar-Paolo se levanta de golpe y le mira preocupado.

-Tranquilo… que ya estoy acostumbrado y no me duele nada-Lovino se comienza a mover tranquilamente, mostrando que estaba mejor.

Lovino baja al primer piso, seguido por Paolo, ambos cuando llegan notan algo en el sofá, los dos curiosos se acercan y ven a Arthur durmiendo en el.

-Qué diablos hace este idiota acá?-dice Lovino en voz baja.

-No lo sé… no se supone que estaba en su habitación-responde Paolo.

-Que están mirando?~ ve~ -Feliciano venia bajando la escalera, mientras bostezaba.

Paolo y Lovino se giran mirando a Feliciano que casi parecía zombie por cómo iba caminando, ambos suspiran y le apuntan a Arthur que seguía dormido como si nada.

-_Per che_ esta acá?~ saben que son las 06:00 -pregunta Feliciano finalmente cuando llega al lado de sus hermanos.

-No lo sé…eso queríamos saber…-dice Lovino, mientras se refregaba la sien.

-Y otra cosa porque están los dos acá abajo? No deberían estar durmiendo~-dice Feliciano con su tono infantil pero con un extraño aura rodeándole.

-E-eh _bene_…yo tenía sed…ya sabes-Lovino responde leve.

-Y…yo solo acompañaba a Lovino y porque también tenía sed

-Dice Paolo con una sonrisa.

Feliciano se termina creyendo eso y les mira, después mira a Arthur que dormía como un tronco. Se le ocurre la brillante idea de ir a buscar un marcador, sin avisar sube y vuelve a bajar con el dichoso marcador, mientras que Paolo y Lovino le miran curiosos hasta que saben lo que iba a hacer y sonríen ambos cómplices.

-pff~ n-no hazle un mostacho –dice Paolo entre risitas que trataba de contener.

-_Il signore_ cejon…jeje-ríe despacio Lovino.

-shh~ que puede despertar~-dice Feliciano mientras le sigue dibujando el mostacho al inglés.

-Espera que Arthur se mueve…-dice Lovino.

-Ya Feli apura~ apura~ -dice Paolo.

-_Bene_~ como quedo?- sonríe Feliciano.

-Espera que le faltan los lentes-dice Lovino.

-Oh~ yo se los hago~ -responde Paolo.

Feliciano le pasa el marcador al menor y este le hace unos lentes mal hechos, una vez que terminan con su "obra de arte", los tres sin poder aguantar más se van corriendo a la cocina y destornillarse de la risa.

Tres horas más tarde Lovino, Paolo y Feliciano se reían en la cara de un malhumorado inglés, que estaba sentado frente suyo y todo porque el Arthur se había levantado del sillón y había ido a la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que estaba con muchas rayas en la cara. Y aun no se daba cuenta solo se malhumoraba más por todo lo que se reían los tres italianos.

-_SHUT UP_ ME VAN A DECIR PORQUE SE RÍEN O NO?!-Dice nuevamente Arthur, ya cabreado, porque desde que entro y los tres italianos le miran, no habían parado de reírse en su presencia.

-Sabes Arthur, me gusta tu mostacho te queda muy _bene_ jajajaja-suelta Lovino que trataba de tranquilizar su risa.

-Tus lentes están mal hechos~ jajajaja –ríe a su vez Feliciano.

-M-mírate jajajajjajajaja~~ -Paolo le pasa un espejo, ya que no podía parar de reír.

Arthur recibe el espejo y se mira quedando con el tic en el ojo, nuevamente los italianos le hacen esa bromita si antes habían sido los dos espíritus que ahora los tenía más que vivos y se burlaban de él. Molesto se levanta se su silla y se dirige al baño a limpiarse la cara. Prefiere no pasar por su habitación porque sabía que iba a pasar si el trió de idiotas lo veían, y eso no le agradaría.

-AGH! PORQUE?!-dijo resignado.

Después del desayuno y todo lo que se estuvieron burlando del inglés la casa había vuelto nuevamente a la normalidad, eso sí, había un Lovino bastante nervioso, que subía y bajaba las escaleras, ordenaba y empujaba más de una vez a quien estuviera en su camino. Paolo y Feliciano le seguían con la mirada y ambos se estaban mareando.

-_F-fratello_ ya tranquilo, me mareas!-dice Paolo, tomándose su cabeza.

-VE~ _per favore fratello_… estas demasiado nervioso-dice Feliciano, suspirando.

-Q-que hora es? Rápido rápido!-responde Lovino, parando un instante.

-Son las 14:30 porque?- responde Feliciano algo curioso.

-AGH! 30 MINUTOS! VAN A LLEGAR Y NO TENGO NADA!-Lovino grita y se va a la cocina.

-Y que le pasa a Lovino?...-Arthur, entra algo serio, mirando como el mayor se vuelve a meter en la cocina.

-Debe ser la m-mafia… bueno es el _sotocapo_…es normal que este así…-responde Feliciano-Iré a ayudarle…con la comida~- entra a la cocina también.

Arthur queda mirando la puerta, para después mirar a Paolo que suspira pesado, los dos habían quedado en su lugar observándose constantemente.

-Qué diablos es _sotocapo_?-pregunta finalmente Arthur.

-La mano derecha del jefe…-responde Paolo.

En eso se escucha el timbre de la puerta, tanto Paolo con Arthur llegan a dar un sobresalto, cuando logran notar que alguien llamaba desde fuera.

-PAOLO ABRE LA PUERTA!-grita Lovino desde la cocina-SI NO LO HACES TE FRIÓ EN ACEITE Y TE MANDO A VOLAR A RUSIA!...

Paolo abre la puerta, con algo de miedo, pero una vez abierta, ve a varias personas que le quedaron mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido, al menor le entra más miedo, y comenzaba a temblar cuando uno de ellos habla.

-…_che? Ora si ottiene un bambino_ (Ahora nos recibe un niño_)…__Sei il garzon di "il romano"?(_acaso eres el garzon de "il romano"?)-Pregunta un hombre alto, con cara algo intimidante que miraba al menor.

-_Garzon? Il romano? __Che diamine! Io non sono Gorla di nessuno_ (Qué diablos! Yo no soy garzon de nadie)-responde Paolo algo molesto.

-_Bene…? __Penso che non sanno da che nome... Hey bambino che cosa significava il mio capo era se fosse Lovino...(_Creo que no lo conocen por ese nombre…oye bambino lo que mi jefe quiso decir fue si estaba Lovino…)-responde otro hombre de cabello castaño.

-_Oh il mio fratello! Se, in cucina_ (Si, está en la cocina)-responde Paolo.-Pasen-se corre y les da el paso a los hombres.

Una vez que ingresan todos esos mafiosos quedan mirando al inglés con algo de curiosidad y con unas sonrisas en sus labios. Arthur les queda mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido, haciendo que los hombres se largaran a reír.

-Jajajaja _Romano aveva ragione al rispetto di aveva un cejon a casa_ (romano tenía razón al respecto de que tenía un cejon en la casa)-dice un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, se le notaba que era danés pero hablaba bastante bien el italiano.

-Pff…jajajaja _gli inglesi hanno moda_ (los ingleses tiene la moda)-responde otro joven de cabello oscuro.

-Ya Chris…Giovanni… dejen de molestar al tipo…-responde el jefe.

En eso aparece Lovino y Feliciano con un montón de bandejas en sus manos, al mayor se le aparece una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras que el menor le pasa un escalofrió al mirarlos.

-Que se burlaban de Arthur?-pregunta Lovino mientras dejaba las bandejas en la mesa.

-Jajaja Lovino tenías razón del tipo ese…-el danés apunta al inglés, mientras se ríe.

-Pues claro Christensen_… bene_…creo que _il capo_ debe hablarnos de algo-dice Lovino, regresando a su compostura seria.

-Si… es mejor que hablemos… y Lovino…ese tipo que llama constantemente a tu hermano y a ti… se nos volvió a escapar…-dice el jefe con el semblante serio.

Feliciano se sintió aludido, y les hizo señas a Paolo y a Arthur para que no interrumpieran ahí, él iba a hacer lo mismo eh irse a pintar al subterráneo pero justo noto que Lovino le hacía señas para que se vaya a sentar con ellos.

-Feliciano…no te vayas esto igual es tema tuyo…

-_B-bene_-responde Feliciano, algo incómodo se va a sentar al lado de su hermano.

Lovino suspira y mira a los otros mafiosos, que igual que el permanecían serios.

-Y cómo vamos a atrapar a ese idiota…que nunca nos deja tranquilos?

-Vamos a tener que acorralarlo…y sin que se enteren tus padres y tu abuelo…vamos a tenerle vigilancia…-responde el jefe.

-_F-fratello_ ese hombre que siempre nos amenaza para que le demos nuestros trabajos, no lo han encontrado?-pregunta Feliciano.

-Sí, lamentablemente…-responde Lovino, para después mirar a su jefe-Sabes "capo" ese tipejo no ha llamado…y no se ah aparecido desde que llego Paolo…

-Paolo es tu otro hermano cierto?-pregunto Christensen.

-Si es el…-responde Lovino-Y…creo que necesitare me hagan una investigación…

-Porque y para qué?...-pregunta el jefe.

-Porque tengo la sensación que la llegada de Arthur y Paolo es demasiado extraña…y más porque aparecieron de la nada entre los muebles que hay en el entretecho…-responde Lovino con absoluta seriedad.

Arthur y Paolo estaban en la habitación del primero, suspiran, mientras observan a los otros cuatro que se estaban aburriendo de estar ahí. El primero en hablar fue Gilbert

-Cuanto más vamos a esperar?! Esto se está volviendo no awesome!

-shh! Cállate Gilbert que después nos encuentran y nos asesinan-responde Francis algo dramático.

-_bruder_…Francis tiene razón es mejor que bajes tu tono de voz-dice Ludwig.

-se callan estoy intentando escuchar qué diablos están hablando-dice Arthur apegando su oído a la puerta.

-Quiero hablar con Lovino~ -dice Antonio, haciendo un puchero.

-Se pueden callar los cinco…-dice Paolo algo molesto.

Lovino y Feliciano se miran de reojo, porque comenzaron a escuchar murmullos en la habitación del inglés, el jefe del mayor de los italianos calla, Lovino ante eso le queda mirando con curiosidad.

-Qué te pasa Steffano?

-uhm…nada…Lovino…es solo que…-el aludido mira su móvil unos instantes y abre sus ojos de par en par-¡_MERDA_! Lovino creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí…te doy mañana el día libre. Y hoy también así que no te preocupes

-Bene? Pero qué pasa?-pregunta algo preocupado el italiano mayor.

-Nos están atacando la parte norte…debo apresurarme –dice el hombre mientras se coloca de píe.-Nos vemos _arrivederci_…

-_Arrivederci_…-responden ambos italianos.

Una vez que el grupo de mafiosos se marchan, ambos dejan de sonreír tan falsamente y suben, estaban algo cansados así que optan por ir a descansar, se durmieron en la cama del italiano mayor.

Mientras tanto, Paolo se dio cuenta de cuando se fue los mafiosos, sale con cuidado de la habitación ya que los otros se habían dormido y el menor se va a sentar al sofá, y termina tendiéndose.

-No creí…que me cansara tanto…ojala que no se nos valla esto para abajo con el plan de toño….

* * *

**em... debo decir que me jodí de sobremanera con este capitulo, lo estuve avanzando cuando no tenia mucho trabajo del instituto y ni me di cuenta hasta que lo volví a leer pero bueno ojala les haya gustado. ^^ ¿reviews? y les regalo un tomate(?)**


	11. Cap 10: Comienzo del plan de Antonio

**Hola em em por fin pude terminar el cap bueno aqui os dejo :D  
**

**Hetalia no me pertenece **

* * *

**Cap. 10: Comienzo del plan de Antonio.**

Habían dormido hasta el día siguiente y Antonio nota toda la luz de la mañana de lleno en su cara, se despierta y algo desconcertado los mira.

-Chicos levántense~ tenemos que empezar el plan~ -comienza a mover al francés.

-aaah~ _mon ami_ cinco minutos más! No quiero levantarme!-Francis se tapa la cara con un almohadón.

-Pero Fran~ si no se levantan no podemos empezar~-responde Antonio con un puchero.

-Bueno…bueno~ _ami _pero quería seguir durmiendo-dice el francés, mientras suspira resignado.

Mientras Francis se despierta y de paso Ludwig que igual estaba tratando de levantarse, Antonio se mueve un poco y se lanza encima de Gilbert para despertarle.

-Vamos Gilbo levántate~

-Agh! Toño! No te lances encima!-responde molesto el albino

-Ya dejen de armar escándalo y salgamos rápido!-dicen algo molestos Francis y Ludwig.

Los cuatro salen por la ventana, miran a todos lados y toman una bocanada de aire, miran a todos lados nuevamente.

-Bien que debemos hacer?-pregunta Ludwig.

-Vamos a hacer que andamos medios perdidos, buscando en donde se encontraba Arthur y Paolo-dice Francis.

-Si podemos ir como si hubiéramos pasado en varias casas preguntando~ y que Gil vaya algo aburrido tanto contar casas~-responde Antonio.

-Porque no cuentas casas tú?! El asombroso yo no quiere ir a contar casas!-reclama Gilbert.

-_Bruder_! Es solo hacer no más, no que tengas que empezar a contar las casas de la calle…-responde Ludwig.

-Bien…bien west lo entendí…-dice Gilbert.

-Bueno chicos están preparados?~ -pregunta Antonio, mientras suspira.

-Pues claro _ami_~! –Francis responde con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro el asombroso siempre está preparado~- responde Gilbert bastante animado.

Los cuatro se encaminan a la entrada, ya les comenzaba a bajar los nervios, suspiran y se miran entre sí, no iban a regresar atrás.

Lovino se queda mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante, en ese momento Feliciano y Paolo entran riendo, detrás de ellos entra Arthur con cara de pocos amigos. El italiano mayor les mira con una ceja levantada.

-De que se ríen?...

-ve~ _fratello_~ Paolo dijo que quería ir a los juegos de entretención~ podemos ir?~ -dice Feliciano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Feliciano… no podemos ir, hay trabajo pendiente y además se supone que hoy iríamos a tu restaurant?-Lovino alza una ceja, completamente serio.

-Ve~! Verdad! Como me pude olvidar! _Grazie fratello_ por hacerme acordar-responde Feliciano.

-Eh? Yo quiero conocer el restaurante! –dice Paolo, alzando sus brazos.

-Y a este que le pasa? –dice Lovino, apuntando al inglés.

-No me pasa nada…-responde Arthur con un bufido.

-No me digas… y yo soy Laura Paussini….-dice Lovino con sarcasmo-_Per favore_! No mientas…

-_Fratello_ eres mujer?-pregunta Feliciano, ladeando la cabeza.

-Que no idiota!, no la pillaste que use SAR-CAS-MO!? –Lovino se molesta, le gruñe a su hermano.

-ve~ perdón…-responde el menor, con un pequeño puchero.

-Eh~ eh vamos a ir~ -dice Paolo, agitando sus brazos con rapidez.

Lovino iba a contestar, pero justo tocan la puerta, los tres italianos como el inglés se miran entre sí, el mayor de los italianos, suspira y se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la entrada.

-Tsk… nadie es capaz de abrir la jodida puerta!

-Ve~ pero _fratello_ y si pasa lo mismo de ayer y tratan a Paolo de garzón?-le sigue detrás Feliciano.

-No quiero que me digan de nuevo que soy garzón-lloriquea Paolo.

-Pero si yo la pase peor!-reclama Arthur-A mi me molestaron todo el rato!

-Oh ya se pueden callar! Que hablan mucho-dice Lovino abriendo la puerta.

Paolo como Arthur quedan con un tic en el ojo al ver a los que se suponían estaban escondidos. Lovino y Feliciano ladean la cabeza en señal de confusión, el primero con el ceño fruncido levemente mientras que el último le entraba curiosidad.

Francis y Antonio estaban con una amplia sonrisa, Ludwig completamente serio y Gilbert con un aire altanero. Pero se notaban todos nerviosos, el primero en hablar es Francis que al sentir un pequeño golpe con el codo por parte del español, traga en seco.

-_B-Bonjour~ monsier_ aquí se encuentra Arthur Kirkland y Paolo Vargas?-hace una voz como si estuviera jadeando de cansancio.

-Eh…_Ciao_…Porque buscas a mi _fratellino_ y al cejotas?...-Lovino alza una ceja, mientras inspecciona con la mirada al francés.

-C-cejotas kesesesesesese~~~-Gilbert se larga a reír al oír el sobrenombre del inglés.

-_DAMN IT_! PORQUE ME LLAMAS ASI!-grita Arthur desde atrás, completamente molesto con el italiano.

-ve~ Arthur cálmate _per dio_ –dice Feliciano suspirando pesado, mientras mira a su hermano mayor.

-Oh~ _mon amour_ Arthur~ aquí estas~-dice Francis-Creímos que estábamos perdidos.

-De hecho Francis te dije que Paolo nos dio bien las indicaciones…-responde Ludwig, carraspeando un poco.

Paolo se asoma por la puerta y mira a los cuatro que estaban afuera, mira a su hermano Lovino, el cual parecía curioso y que además le había devuelto la mirada.

-Paolo los conoces?...

-Si…te los presento…el rubio de cabello largo y ojos celestes es Francis Boneffoy…-dice Paolo en voz alta, baja la voz y le habla a Lovino al oído-Es el amor de Arthur…-vuelve a subir la voz para presentar al resto-El castaño de ojos verdes es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el peliblanco de ojos rojos es Gilbert Beilschmisth y el alto rubio y de ojos celestes es Ludwig Beilschimisth.

Lovino alza su ceja mientras mira fijamente al español que al notar la mirada del italiano se coloca algo nervioso.

-eh~ Hola soy Antonio~ -dice aun más nervioso el hispano.

-Arthur…cuando los invitaste? Qué diablos fue lo que dije…-Lovino, mira al inglés con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije ayer como a las 03:00 de la mañana…esta Feliciano y Paolo de testigos..-responde Arthur.

Lovino mira a sus dos hermanos quienes asintieron, se resigna y les da la pasada a los otros cuatro de afuera, pero algo le estaba incomodando, así que tomo el brazo de Feliciano y lo jalo hasta la cocina ante la atenta mirada de su hermano menor, el inglés, y los recién llegados.

-_Merda_ en serio Feli esto es demasiado extraño…-habla Lovino en voz baja.

-Lo se _fratello_… además te fijaste bien? Ese el tipo alemán y el español tiene un parecido a otras personas…-responde Feliciano mirando entremedio de la puerta.

-Es que de verdad! El español…como se llamaba Antonio… ese tipo me parece realmente conocido…y su apellido escuchaste su apellido!-Lovino se exaspera.

-_Bene~ fratello_… creo que estás en la razón de que Paolo esta en algo… y además como llegaron ellos acá~ nunca vi a Arthur o Paolo con algún notebook-dice Feliciano algo pensativo, mientras se sienta a la mesa.

-Es porque no llegaron con nada… por eso le pedí a la mafia que averiguara…tenemos que seguir normales… lo mejor es no levantar ninguna sospecha…sobretodo de ese alemán…-dice Lovino con más seriedad que de costumbre.

-Cual el rubio de ojos celestes? Ese alto?-pregunto Feliciano, levantando la vista.

-Pues claro, que creías que era ese tipo bajo con cara de imbécil?-dice Lovino-Ese alemán alto como era que se llama….

-Ludwig…-responde Feliciano.

-Eso… Ludwig… mejor le queda macho patatas bastardo… -dice Lovino-Hay que ser precavidos…

-_fratello_ y si hablamos con ellos?~ -pregunta Feliciano, regresando con su tono infantil.

-uhm… si pero tu hablaras…yo aun tengo una duda…así que llama a Paolo…-responde Lovino, mientras se acerca por a la ventana-Pero primero ayúdame preparar algo para llevarles….

En tanto Paolo había invitado a los recién llegados a sentarse en el sofá, un leve escalofrió le pasa por la espalda. Y les mira levemente con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no dijeron que iba a ser hoy!

-De hecho si sabias…-responde Ludwig.

-Y en la mañana no estabas, en la habitación-responde Francis.

-Pero escuche todo el ruido que hicieron en la mañana-dice Paolo-Se hubieran imaginado que mis _fratellos_ los hubieran escuchado?!

-Pero no lo hicieron~ y nosotros salimos awesomemente victoriosos-responde Gilbert.

-Si?... _bene_ creo que…no creo nada!-dice Paolo, mientras se levanta algo exasperado del sofá-Ellos se fueron a la cocina ahora porque están sospechando cuarteto de idiotas

-oh no creo _mon amour_~ -dice Francis.

-Y del que mas sospechan es de Antonio! _Merda_-el menor de los italianos se encontraba mas exasperado.

-Y eso por qué?~ no eh hecho nada-Antonio ladea la cabeza algo confundido.

-Pues no viste idiota como te miraba!-responde Arthur.

-Cállate cejas~ -responde Antonio con una sonrisa irónica.

-_fuck you_! Antonio!-responde Arthur, molesto-Deja mis cejas tranquilas

En eso salen Lovino y Feliciano, el menor con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que el mayor estaba serio, ambos italianos llenos de bandejas con algo para comer.

-_Bene_… como son invitados por parte del cejas este y de il mio fratellino les hemos traído algunos platos italianos hechos con nuestras manos…-dice el mayor de los italianos, mientras deja los platos encima de la mesa de centro y hace una reverencia

-ve~ mientras conversan con Arthur~ nosotros hablaremos un poco con Paolo~ si no les molesta-dice a su vez Feliciano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que no nos molesta~ -dice Francis, sonriendo de igual manera que el italiano.

Tanto Feliciano como Lovino toman los brazos de Paolo y lo arrastran a la cocina en donde ambos italianos mayores cambiaron su semblante. El menor siente un escalofrió mas fuerte.

-Paolo en verdad cuenta sobre esos bastardos de adentro…-dice seriamente Lovino, como si en si tuviera un aire asesino.

-P-porque quieres que les diga sobre ellos?-pregunta Paolo un tanto atemorizado.

-Porque en verdad nos da curiosidad…sobretodo ese tal Antonio…-dice Feliciano, algo serio.

En eso Arthur entra a la cocina, con los otros cuatro siguiéndole, Lovino frunce leve el ceño, se estaba cabreando y Feliciano suspira mientras le da leves miradas al alemán menor que no evita sonrojarse.

-_COSA DIAVOLO TI PUOI ASPETTARE ALL'INTERNO ARTHUR?!(_Qué demonios no puedes esperar adentro Arthur?!)-le grita molesto el italiano mayor-_O SANGUE TÈ INGLESE RIGUARDA LA TESTA E QUINDI NON CAPISCO COSA DIRE_ (o tu sangre inglesa te afecta la cabeza y por eso no entiendes lo que te dicen).

-_NOT THAT I dare to shout Y...! __THAT DEVILS_ (Que no me vengas a gritar y…! qué diablos)-Arthur no sabía ni medio lo que le había dicho el italianos, solo le responde por el tono de voz.

-_Bene~ bene ~ per favore_ Arthur no sigas provocando a mi hermano-Feliciano algo risueño y asustado se coloca al medio de ambos, mira a su hermano_-Lovi~ Ci sono calmo che invitati_ (calma que hay invitados)

Lovino se tranquiliza y asiente, mirando a Feliciano quien le sonríe, para posterior ambos dueños de casa observan a los otros.

-Disculpen por eso-Lovino se vuelve a colocar serio-Pero este inglés siempre me saca de mis casillas.

-Te comprendo~ -responde Antonio, sonriendo ampliamente-A quien no lo saca de las casillas con lo molesto que es~

-_What_-Arthur salta pero se calma rápido porque Lovino le manda una mirada con aire asesino.

-En fin~ que tal si les mostramos la casa~ ya que se van a quedar a dormir aquí~ ve~ -Sonríe Feliciano, tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente.

Los dueños de casa, seguidos por el inglés que insultaba en su idioma madre y un italiano que estaba aun conservando en la memoria a sus hermanos, más atrás el español, el francés y los dos alemanes. Todos recorriendo la casa y mostrando todas las habitaciones, para posterior ir a la cocina en la cual notaron que estaba atardeciendo. Lovino se encamina a la ventana y suspira pesado.

-Feliciano mañana vamos a tener que ir al restaurante…

-_Bene fratello_~ -responde Feliciano asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Los dos italianos, preparan la cena, eso sí con algunas interrupciones de Arthur quien quería hacer algo para comer, a lo que todos los presentes se negaron y una vez que paso eso, pudieron todos comer en tranquilidad, con un silencio rotundo que llegaba a ser completamente incomodo. Gilbert decide romperla.

-Oigas su comida es demasiado deliciosa~

-_Grazie_~ es solo pasta a la _bolognesa_ –dice Feliciano riendo leve.

-esta muy buena!-dice Paolo-quien la hizo?

-Pues quien más que nosotros…-dice Lovino riendo leve.

-pues esta deliciosa!-admite Antonio junto a Francis.

Y los ocho jóvenes vuelven al silencio de nuevo, cosa que fue rota de nuevo por el sonido de los zapatos de Lovino quien se había levantado, casi hecho un manojo de nervios, mientras que los otros lo quedan mirando algo confundido. Paolo le habla al mayor.

-_Fratello_ que sucede?

-Esto…la maldita llamada de Ema eso es lo que pasa…-responde Lovino, bastante nervioso.

-Que pasa con ella?~ -Feliciano sabia un poco pero no encontraba que eso debía ser para que se colocara nervioso el mayor.

Lovino iba a responder, cuando su celular sonó, lo toma entre sus manos nervioso y mira quién era, era su jefe, suspira y contesta, mientras se iba al living, en donde comienza a gritar, alertando a los que estaban en la cocina.

-Pronto?...QUE LE PASO QUE! Y CON ALFRED! EN DONDE! PERO EL LUGAR ESTA BIEN?-el italiano mayor, paro un poco mientras que le decían algo-pff… me asustaste Steffano… _bene…bene_… NO TE DIJE QUE NO MANDARAS A CHRIS! CLARO QUE NO COMBENIA! ESE DANES SIEMPRE SE TERMINA TOPANDO CON ESE IMBÉCIL DE SADIQ!

Feliciano sale, seguido por los otros, todos quedaron mirando a Lovino que se movía de un lado a otro. Paolo supo que algo no andaba bien y eso no le estaba gustando. Una vez que el mayor terminara de hablar y cortara la llamada.

-Que paso?

-Feliciano… quédate con ellos… tengo que arreglar un asunto en el restaurante…-dice Lovino, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta del menor.

-El restaurante!? Que paso con él?-pregunta alertado Feliciano, su lugar de trabajo que fue lo que le paso, quería saber-Voy contigo.

-Lo siento Feli… pero tienes que quedarte mañana 19 te llevo a que lo veas…-responde Lovino, saliendo casi corriendo.

Feliciano suspira, no le gustaba que su hermano le guardara cosas pero sabía que lo hacía por su bien, miro a los otros y hizo como si nada

-_Bene_ es tarde y su viaje fue largo~ así que porque no van a descansar~

Los cuatro que habían llegado se encojen de hombros y se van a la habitación que da con la puerta del subterráneo. En cambio Paolo con Arthur se miran.

-_Fratello_ vas a esperar a Lovino?-pregunta Paolo.

-Si… ustedes vallan a hablar con sus amigos…-sonríe decaído el mayor.

-Bueno…-Arthur, no quería seguir ahí así que se dirigió a la habitación de los otros.

-Paolo…anda a conversar…-Repite Feliciano, mirando leve al otro.

-_Bene_~ iré-Paolo se encoje de hombros y se va.

Feliciano suspira y al ver que estaba solo, se dirige al subterráneo, algo molesto consigo mismo, solo lo que quería era un momento de paz. Aunque sabía que Lovino después le diría que había pasado con sus amigos, Ema, Alfred y Christensen, solo esperaban que estuvieran bien los dos primeros, porque el tercero no lo conocía tanto pero le caía bien.

Paolo ingresa y lo primero que ve son puras caras decaídas, alza una ceja eso no era tan común verles así, suspira y habla.

-Ahora que les pasa?

-A decir verdad…estamos felices de que resultara bien nuestro plan~ -dice Antonio alzando la mirada-Pero Lovino no me reconoció

-Ya trió de idiotas alégrense que no le ah partido la cara que tenían cuando llegaron… aunque Ludwig igual estaba algo extraño-dice Arthur.

-No estaba extraño…fue solo…que es extraño ver a dos personas que en un tiempo más están muertas…verlas tan llenas de vida…-responde a su defensa Ludwig.

-West tiene razón~ incluso su manera de actuar es tan diferente…aunque lo amargado del mayor no se lo quita nadie…-dice Gilbert.

-Como sea… lo que importa de que ya tuvimos suerte y entramos todos-dice Paolo, suspirando pesado-Pero no debemos provocarlos… porque cuando me llevaron a la cocina hace rato sus caras fueron otras totalmente…-vuelve a sentir ese escalofrió.

-Bien _amis_ debemos sonreír y seguir con el plan~ este es el comienzo y ahora comenzamos la cuenta regresiva~ -dice Francis, sonriendo.

Ante lo que dijo el francés los otros asienten y sonríen, ahora solo esperaban dormir, Paolo y Arthur se despiden y salen de la habitación, en cambio los otros cuatro se las arreglaron para dormir amontonados, cosa que fue lo de menos. Antonio se levanta y se apoya en la ventana, seguía decaído, Francis lo nota y se va a apoyar a la pared mirando a su amigo.

-Que sucede Toni?

-Espero que Lovino llegue bien mañana…-responde Antonio.

-Llegara bien… de eso no te preocupes…preocúpate de eso el 23…-dice Francis, sonriendo leve-Ahora descansa que si te pasas mas noches en vela te hará mal…

-Claro Fran~-Antonio asiente y se va dormir.

Francis igual se va a descansar, solo esperaba que fuera rápido el día siguiente, y algo le decía que algo no iba a andar bien en el mayor de los Vargas.

* * *

**Y listo creo que me demore mas de lo que creía pero gracias a que me jodieron casi siempre este mes no tenia casi nada de tiempo para avanzar. Bueno ojala que les haya gustado ^^ ¿reviews?**


End file.
